I Dreamed a Dream
by Her Grace the Duchess
Summary: One night, Mimsy has a dream that she lives in 1830. She is named Mabelle, an American who moved to Paris with her family. With her parents dead, she lives struggles to take care of her sister. She has these dreams every night continuing where the left off. She meets Les Amis de l'ABC, and falls in love with their leader. Full summary inside. Movieverse. Enjolras/OC, Gavroche/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: One night, Mimsy has a dream that she lives in 1830. She is named Mabelle, an American who moved to Paris with her family. With her parents dead, she lives in a crummy apartment trying to take care of her little sister, Zelda. She has these dreams every night continuing where the left off. Through her little sister she meets Les Amis de la ABC, and falls in love with their leader. But as she falls in love with a man in the real world, can she still keep coming back to her dreams.**

**A/N: I don not own Les Mis, the World's Dumbest thing I used (World's Dumbest Performers 16), Almost Lover and The Beacon by A Fine Frenzy, or Leonard Cohen's version of Hallelujah, or the prayer Mabelle says before dinner.**

#2

"Rafael Alberto Perez is a San Diego real estate agent looking to stand out to clients," said the narrorator. "So he made this rap video."

We laughed. The guy, who we assumed was Rafael, looked wierd.

The rap started:

_Welcome to the 618, San Diego_

_The place where the tourists come and say you should go_

_Got Beaches, Fine Dining, Hiking and Legos_

_Even killer whales are nice and playful_

Sean Donnelly appeared.

"You had me at Legos," he said.

He disappeared and was replaced by Mike Trainor.

"I would rather buy a house from a rapper than listen to this guy," he said.

_Homeownership is back, now the new routine_

_The rules of real estate are no longer the same_

_Basic fundamentals is the name of the game_

Kevin McCaffrey appeared.

"It's one thing to be bad at lip syncing," he said. "It's an entirely other thing to be saying a whole different sentence than the one we're hearing."

_It's not about buy, hold, flip for rookies_

_It's about building a home or positive _(spelled possitive in the captions that played while Rafael was singing)

Mike O'Gorman appeared.

"There aren't a lot of people in this world that could rhyme the words 'rookie' and 'cash flow'," he said. "This guy also cannot do that."

John Enos appaered.

"Maybe you'll get that positive cash flow when you learn how to spell it," said John.

_As MLK said, "You don't have to see the whole staircase_

_Just take the first step"_

Jared Logan appeared.

"Martin Luther King had a dream," he said, "and this guy is honoring his dream... by rapping about real estate.

_Set your goal, write it down, continue foreward_

_Your American Dream, Your Daily Routine_

_Working hard every day, a future you'll build_

_Provide for your family, a castle from skills_

_A place to raise the kids, or a cash flow machine_

_Which do you prefer?_

Mike Trainer appeared again. He began wrapping in the same style as Rafael.

_I'm living the American Dream_

_I've got some clip art and a green screen_

_And I'm kind of lip syncing _

_And then I stop and start and look uncofortable_

Rafael continued:

_Let me tell you who I am, no I'm not a rapper_

_R.A.P are my initials, I'm your trusted Realtor_

Kevin appeared again.

"Okay," he said, "I will bye the house if you promise to stop rapping."

We all laughed.

"I'm going outside," I said.

"You'll miss the number one video," said Tori. She had wavy brown hair and green eyes.

"I've seen it," I said. "I'm not gonna lie, it scares me. See ya!"

I turned around and walked outside.

I didn't bother putting my headphones in as I put my iPhone on shuffle. Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy came on. I started singing along.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images _

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes _

_Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me _

_Goodbye, my almost love-_

"Hello," said Christina, who we called Mimi. She had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi," I said. "What are you doing out here?"

"The video scared me, too."

"Why would that chick stick that microphone in her mouth?" I asked.

"I know, right?" said Mimi.

A few minutes later, Hayden, who we called Holly, who had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, Abigail, who we called Bailey, who had blonde hair and brown eyes, Amy, who had light brown hair and blue eyes, Tiffany, who we called Tiffy, who had curly bubblegum pink hair and green eyes, Delta, who we call Della, whoa had blonde hair with the tips died black and blue eyes, Chealsa, who had curly blonde hair and brown eyes, Antonia, who we called Toni, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, Katherine, who we called Kitty, who had dark red hair and clear blue eyes, Elizabeth, who we called Bitzy, who had black hair and dark blue eyes, Desiree Meade, who we called Disee, who had tight curly black hair and brown eyes, Tori, twins Samantha, who we called Sammy and Sophia, who had black hair and brown eyes, Jack, who had blonde hair that framed his face and blue eyes, Zane, who had brown hair and brown eyes, Trevor, who had brown hair that framed his face and brown eyes, Austin, who had black hair and brown eyes, Eli, who had dark blonde hair and green eyes, Kevin who had black hair and blue eyes, Eliot, who had light brown hair and blue eyes, and Amy's cousin Josh, who had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Was it as scary as I said?" I asked.

"It was something," said Eli.

"It was as scary as-what was it, number sixteen?" said Trevor.

We all shivered. We knew what he was talking about: elderly's dancing in their underware.

"'Those are inside moves, Ma!'" said Tori, quoting John Enos.

We laughed.

We stayed on Holly's front steps for a while until me, Della, Tiffy, Bailey, and Holly were the only ones left.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I asked. "Say 'yes' because I already texted my mom saying I could."

"Fine," said Holly. "Anyone else?"

"No," said everyone else.

They were all gone within five minutes.

We walked back to Holly's room and I got my pajamas, a red chemise with lace over the breasts.

"And Mimsy's a prude," said Holly.

"We're all girls her," I said, pulling out a red robe. "Plus, I have this."

"Goodnight," I said.

"Night," said Holly.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the middle of a crowded street. I was freezing and my feet were killing me. I looked down. I wasn't wearing any shoes and I was wearing rags. I began walking not paying attention to where I was going. A moment later, I found myself on the ground.

"I'm sorry," I said.

I got on my knees and helping the man I knocked over pick up his stuff.

"It's fine, Mademoiselle," the man said, irritably.

I handed him his stuff.

"Here," I said, smiling.

"Merci, Mademoiselle," he said.

"Please don't call me Mademoiselle," I said. "My name is Mabelle."

Mabelle? Why would I say that? I said it on some sort of impulse.

"Enjolras," he said, taking my hand and kissing it. "You're not from France. Where are you from?"

"Illinois, it's in America," I said.

"Why would you come here?" he asked.

"My father got a job," I said. "But my parents died leaving me and my little sister on the street."

Sister? I didn't have a sister. And my parents weren't dead. But something in my mind said that my parents were dead and I did have a sister.

"I'm sorry," he said. "If you'll excuse me, Mabelle, I have classes."

And with that he walked away. I continued walking for a short distance until I heard my name-Mabelle-not Mia or Mimsy being called out. I saw girls who looked just like my friends waving at me. They weren't dressed in rags like me. They looked rich. There was Helene Sherri, who was really Holly, Antoinette Vallet, who was Toni, Charlotte Wolff, who was Mimi, Adelene Breier, who was Bailey, Tulip Moree, who was Tiffy (she had her natural ash blonde hair and blue eyes), Delphine Cancienne, who was Della (she had her natural black hair and pretty black eyes), Korene Thore, who was Kitty, Edith Taborn, who was Bitzi, Danielle Mader, who was Disee, Sophie and Salene Serge, who were Sammy and Sophia, Claire De Rosier, who was Chealsa, and Abrielle Duhamel, who was Amy.

"Hello," I said, walking up to them.

"Hello, darling," said Helene.

"We saw what happened over there," said Adelene.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"That boy over there," said Delphine.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He was handsome," Antoinette commented.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Come on," said Helene liking arms with me.

We all went to the Cafe Musain.

We stayed there the majority of the day. At around four o'clock. A little boy who I recognized as Gavroche, even though I never seen him before in my life, came in with a girl named Zelda... my sister. She, like me had messy curly dark brown hair, and big brown almond shaped eyes. She sat on my lap.

"Did you have fun today, Zelda?" I asked.

"I sure did, Belle," said Zelda.

"See you tomorrow, Zelda," said Gavroche, racing upstairs.

"See you tomorrow, Gavroche," said Zelda.

"I'm going to take Zelda home," I said.

Zelda got off my lap and I stood up, taking Zelda's hand.

"Goodbye," I called out to my friends.

"Goodbye," they called back.

Zelda and I walked home in silence. We got to our run down apartment and Zelda sat on the bed we shared.

"Belle, brush my hair," Zelda said.

I gave her a look.

"Please?"

I picked up the brush and brushed Zelda's hair.

"Sing to me," Zelda said.

I blanked. I began flipping through the songs I had in my head. I finally settled for a sog by A Fine Frenzy called The Beacon.

_You say your time has come_

_You're tired of waking up_

_Don't be obscene, I can't conceive_

_Living without you_

I began braiding Zelda's hair.

_You say you drag us down_

_No one should want you now_

I picked up a ribbon and tied the braid.

_When I start to cry, you kiss my eyes and say I'm not allowed to_

Zelda leaned back in my arms.

_Burning beacon in the night _

_Can't feel its heat, or see it's light_

_That single solitary guide, it must get lonely there sometimes_

I kissed the top of Zelda's head.

_You were a child forgot_

_Lessons of love untaught_

_Now no embrace can quite replace_

_The one that never found you_

The five-year-old in my arms turned around and hugged me.

_I was tenderly_

_All that was taught to me_

_I will apply, your parents tried, but they didn't know how to_

Zelda cried, something she did almost everyday.

_Burning beacon in the night_

_Can't feel its heat, or see its light_

_That single solitary guide, it must get lonely there sometimes_

I cradled Zelda.

_Let me stand by you_

_The honor is mine _

_Let me stand by you_

_Loneliest light, loneliest light, loneliest light_

I kissed Zelda's head again.

_Burning beaconin the night_

_Can't feel its heat, or see its light_

_That single solitary guide, it must get lonely there sometimes_

"You alright?" I asked.

Zelda nodded.

"How about I make us dinner?" I said.

Again, Zelda nodded. I laid Zelda on the bed and walked to the kitchen to make soup. Zelda was still upset by the time we sat down to eat.

"It's time to say grace, Zelda," I said.

Zelda and I bowed our head.

"May this food restore our strength, giving new energy to tired limbs, now thoughts to weary minds. May this drink restore our souls, giving new vision to dry spirits, new warmth to cold hearts. And once refreshed, may we give new pleasure to You, who gives us all. Amen."

"Amen," said Zelda.

That was a blessing my mother, this mother who was appearently dead, taught me.

"Tell me about your day," I said to Zelda.

"Me and Gavroche walked around for a little bit and then he started pick-pocketing," said Zelda.

"And did you pick-pocket?" I asked.

Zelda shook her head.

"Good girl," I said.

After dinner, I put Zelda to bed. It was rather hot in the room, so I opened the window that was right next to the bed.

"Tell me a story about Mommy and Daddy, please," said Zelda. "Tell the story about when I was born."

"Well, it was chilly Monday morning," I said, "very early. Before sunrise. And Mommy started to have pains in her stomach. The next morning, Mommy gave birth to a little girl. And do you know what the little girl was named?"

"Zelda Lilly Mountaingreen," Zelda said.

I laughed.

"Yes," I laughed. "And while Mommy was giving birth, Daddy was panicing. He was so afraid Mommy or the baby would die. But niether of them did. And that was the day a three-way-tie for their favorite day of their life."

"What were the other two?" Zelda asked.

"The day they married and the day I was born," I said.

"Sing to me, please," said Zelda.

_Damn it! _I thought. Again, I flipped through the songs I had memorized. I decided to sing Leonard Cohen's version of Hallelujah.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

I stroked Zelda's hair.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

I kissed the top of Zelda's hair.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

"Love you, Belle," Zelda murmered sleepily.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"I love you, too, Zel," I said.

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_You say I took the name in vain_

_I don't even know the name_

_But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?_

_There's a blaze of light in every word_

_It doesn't matter which you heard_

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_I did my best, it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

I looked at Zelda and smiled. She was asleep. I turned my head and looked out the window. The man I bumped into, Enjolras, was staring up at me, a slight smile on his face. I blushed and went to my chair and began to , after I went to the small desk and pulled out my diary, the on Daddy had given to me almost a year ago. I had named her Jane because Ma died in childbirth. I was going to have a sister named Jane. She died, too. I now considered my diary to be like a sister. It was named in honor of the sister I never knew.

_Dear Jane,_

_I had another average day. I spent the majority of the at the Cafe Musain my friends while Zelda was out playing with Gavroche._

_I did bump into a man today. He said he had to go to class, so I assume my assumptions are correct in that he student. He was very handsome. Probably the most handsome man I've ever seen. He was a bit rude, but hansome none the less._

_When I brought Zelda home, I sang to her as I brushed her hair. She cried. The poor dear, losing Ma and Daddy so early on in life. _

_Well, I'm tired and going to bed_

_Sincerly,_

_Mabelle Mountaingreen_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, anyone who can tell me where I got Zelda's name from, I'll give you a virtual cookie. What I mean when I mention The Great Gatsby with my school, when Leonardo DiCaprio came on screen, there was a collective "ooohhhh" from the girls.**

"Mimsy! Mimsy, wake up!" Holly shouted.

I woke up. It was a dream. I still lived in the 21st century, I still had my parents, and I was still middle class.

I got up and went in the bathroom to change. I put on my purple satin blouse and tan pencil skirt. Yes, I was sixteen, but I was far to mature for my age.

When I got out we went to the mall.

"I had the most fracked up dream last night," I told Holly, Bailey and Amy when we got to the food court.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"I was in freakin' Les Mis," I said. "And I was poor, and you guys were rich. My name was Mabelle, my parents were dead, and I had a little sister named Zelda. And the freaky thing is, I fudging bumped into Aaron Tveit and I didn't go all fangirl. You would expect it to be like The Great Gatsby."

"Crazy," said Amy.

"Fucked up," said Bailey.

"How rich was I?" Holly asked.

I took a small piece of my breadstick and threw it at her.

"It was such a wierd dream," I said. "It's like everything was moving in real time."

"Well, don't read to much into it," said Bailey.

I nodded.

That night, Bailey's words were still going through my head. And soon, I fell asleep.

"Belle!" Zelda said, jumping on the bed. "Wake up, Belle!"

"Zelda calm down," I said.

Zelda stopped jumping.

"Gavroche is here," said Zelda. "May I go with him."

I smiled.

"Absolutely," I said.

Zelda beamed and ran out the door.

"Hello Zelda," I heard Helene say.

"Hello, Madamoiselle Helene," said Zelda.

"Is Mabelle awake?" Antoinette asked.

"Yes, she just woke up," Zelda replied.

"Thank you, Zelda," said Adelene.

And with that, I heard two pairs of feet scamper down the hallway.

"Good morning," Abrielle sang.

"Hello," I said, sitting' up in bed.

"Late start this morning?" Delphine said.

I nodded.

"Come on," said Helene. "Get dressed. We're going out."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I was think just a walk," said Helene.

"Alright," I said. "Now get out so I can change."

The girls all got out. I put on a tatty red dress but no shoes. When I was done changing, I opened the door.

"Alright, Iet's go," I said.

I linked arms with Helene and we were off.

"I hate to bring this up, but it's almost the first of the month," I said.

My friends were the most wonderful. I couldn't find work because nobody believed Zelda was my little sister, and nobody wanted to hire a single mother. My friends stepped in and helped me pay my rent.

"Seeing as it's almost your birthday," said Tulip, "I'd like to volenteer to pay all of your rent next month."

I beamed.

"Thank you, Tulip," I said, hugging her.

"Consider it a birthday present," said Tulip, smiling.

Helene frowned.

"Tulip, you stole my present," said Helene. "I talked to Papa and he said he would."

I smiled and hugged Helene.

"That's very generouse of you Helene," I said. "Thank you."

"Oh, look who it is," said Charlotte.

We all turned and saw Zelda playing with Gavroche. We walked up to them.

"Belle!" Zelda squealed, running into my arms.

"Hello, Zelda," I said.

"Belle, Gavroche invited me to a meeting wiht his friends tonight at the cafe," said Zelda. "May I go?"

"Well, I don't know," I said.

Zelda frowned. Gavroche walked up to me.

"Please Mademoiselle Belle?" Gavrochce pleaded. "You can come, too."

"Well, alright," I said.

"Thank you, Belle," said Zelda, wrapping her arms around me.

"You're welcome, Zel," I said.

"What are you doing?" Edith asked.

"We're playing tag," Zelda chirped.

"Oh, fun!" said Korene.

"Want to play?" Zelda asked.

"Tag, you're it," said Kitty slapping Korene.

We all dispearsed and played for a while.

"What's going on here?" said a male voice.

I turned around. Jeremie Magnussen, who was Jack, Zacharie Ferrand, who was Zane, Timothee Mauger, who was Trevor, Absolom Demarr, who was Edgard Thorup, who was Eli, Leon Brazier, who was Kevin, Emile Faust, who was Eliot, and Jerome Demont, who was Josh.

"What are you doing here?" asked Abrielle.

"We were going back to my house," said Timothee.

"What are you doing here?" asked Leon.

"We went for a walk and ended up playing with Zelda and Gavroche," said Adelene.

"Timothee!" Zelda squealed, running into Timothee's arms.

Timothee was like my brother. He was the first person I met when I moved to Paris and was like a brother to me, and also to Zelda.

"Do you have a present for me, Timothee?" Zelda asked.

"Zelda, darling-" I started.

"When do I not?" Timothee laughed, handing Zelda some candy.

"Thank you, Timothee," said Zelda graciously.

"You're welcome, Zel," Timothee said, setting her down

"Well, we'd better be going," said Timothee. "Would you lovely Mademoiselle's care to join us."

"We'd love to," said Antoinette.

I kneeled down to Zelda's height.

"Are you going to stay here with Gavroche?" I asked.

Zelda nodded. I gave her a hug.

"Alright, Zel," I said. "Have fun."

"I will," said Zelda.

I smiled as Zelda and Gavroche resumed their game of tag. I turned around and followed my friends. We arrived at a large manor.

"Hello, Monsieur," said a maid. She caught sight of me. "Out! Out you filth!"

She took my arm and began dragging me out of the house.

"Let go of her, Cecile," said Timothee. "She is a friend of mine."

Cecile bowed her head.

"I apologize, Monsieur," said Cecile.

"Off with you," said Timothee.

Cecile scurried off.

"Sorry about that," said Timothee.

"It's fine," I whispered.

We went to the parlor and stayed there for a few hours. The boys stood up at around seven.

"Well, dear ladies, I'm afraid we must go to the cafe," said Jeremie.

"Oh, I'm going to the cafe, too," I said, standing up. "Would you mind if I walked with you?"

"Absolutely not," said Edgard.

And so we went. When we got there, the boys went upstairs and Zelda ran downstairs.

"Belle!" Zelda squealed, giving me a hug.

"Hello, Zel," I said. "Where is this meeting?"

"Upstairs," Zelda said. "Come on."

Zelda took my hand and led me upstairs where Gavroche greeted us.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Belle," Gavroche chirped.

"Hello, Monsieur Gavroche," I said, smiling.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" asked Timothee.

"Gavroche invited me," I said.

"Well, I'm glad he did," said Emile. "You will like it here. Mon Amis, come, meet our guest, Mabelle Mountaingreen."

I was introduced to all of the boys: Corfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, Jean Prouvaire, who preferred to be called Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly, Bossuet, and Grantaire. Lastly, they introduced me to their leader.

"Enjolras, meet Mabelle Mountaingreen," said Absolom.

"A pleasure, Mademoiselle," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"We met yesterday, Monsieur," I said. "I believe I told you to call me Mabelle."

"Then you must call me Enjolras," he said.

I smiled and the meeting began. I sat listening intently. After a while Zelda started getting tired and, sat on my lap and soon fell asleep. When the meeting was over I woke Zelda up, took her hand and walked over to Enjolras.

"I must say, you are very passionate," I said.

"Merci, Mabelle," Enjolras said.

"Do you speak publicly?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "We hold rallies."

"Well, I would love to attend one," I said.

"You will alwys be welcome there," he said.

I smiled.

"If you'll excuse me, I must take my sister home," I said turning to Zelda. "Come on, Zelda."

And with that Zelda and I were on our way.

"Belle, I'm scared," said Zelda coming closer to me.

"It's all right, Zel," I said, not letting on that I was scared, too.

"Pretty lady," I heard someone call.

I sped up, as did Zelda.

"Come back here," that someone said as they grabbed my arm. I accidently let go of Zelda's hand.

"Zelda, get help!" I yelled.

Zelda ran back to the cafe as the man who was holding slapped me, so hard, I fell to the ground. I screamed.

"Keep you mouth shut!" he snapped.

He kicked me in the stomach, then stomped on my leg then my head. Soon, everything went black.

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Birds of the Summer by A Fine Frenzy.**

"What the frick?" I said as I sat up in my bed. "Oh, it was only another dream. Weird."

I went over to Holly's house. Bailey was also there.

"I had another Les Misrables dream last night," I said. "And it picked up where the other one left off."

"I thought I told you yesterday, don't read to much into this," said Bailey.

"Well, all I'm saying is it's weird," I said. "And in the dream, I was a attacked. He kicked and slapped me. Then I passed out.

"Let's watch World's Dumbest," said Holly. "Take your mind off things."

And we did. We watched World's Dumbest Tourists 2. We laughed until our sides hurt.

It was a Friday night, which meant a sleepover at Holly's. After truth or dare, would you rather, and crank calling, we went to sleep.

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. I saw Enjolras in the room.

"Monsieur Enjolras," I said, "where am I?"

"You're at my flat," he said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You were attacked last night." he said. "You were found unconcious. You have a broken leg, two broken ribs, and a deep cut on right arm."

I looked at my right arm. There was a bloody bandage on it.

"And Zelda?" I asked, worried. "Where's Zelda?"

"In the other room," he said. He stood in the doorway. "Mademoiselle, your sister is awake."

Zelda rushed in the room.

"Belle!" she cried, running over to me.

"Oh, Zelda," I said, hugging her. "Are you alright?"

Zelda nodded. I hugged her again.

"Why am I here?"

"I told you," said Enjolras. "You were attacked."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't you take me home?" I asked.

"I didn't know where you lived, and your sister didn't know where the key was," said Enjolras. "You're welcome to stay here as long as it takes for you to recover

"Thank you, Monsieur," I said. "For bringing me here and letting me stay. It means so much to me."

He gave me the smallest of smiles.

"But, where will you sleep?" I asked.

"I'm fine with the couch," he said.

"Monsieur, I couldn't do that to you to do that," I said.

"Mademoiselle, I'm fine with it," he said. "Do not believe you are incoviniencing me."

I opened my moth to protest, but Enjolras stopped me.

"Mademoiselle, I insist," Enjolras said.

"I believe I asked you to call me Mabelle," I said.

"And I believe I asked you to call me Enjolras," he said.

"Very well," I said. "Thank you, Enjolras, for your hospitality."

I stayed in bed all day. I sat with Zelda and we just talked. Mostly, I told her stories of our parents. At the end of the day, before Zelda went to bed, she asked me to sing to her like I always did.

"What song would you like to here?" I asked.

"The one about the birds," she said.

For some reason, I knew she was talking about Birds of the Summer.

_You came with the season_

_As the first swallow sang_

_A brown headed stranger_

_With a five-letter name {do, do, do, do, do, do, do}_

Zelda climbed in the bed next to me.

_We planted our kisses where the wild berries grow_

_My feet sprouted wings and I flew all the way home {do, do, do, do, do, do, do}_

I wrapped my arm around Zelda

_My cheeks red like fire engines racing_

_Straight to the heat of your skin_

_And I know the days are numbered,_

_Early bird of the summer_

_You'll fly south just as the fall begins_

Zelda cuddled closer to me.

_The leaves changed our color_

_And the schoolyards were filled_

_My coat with the patches_

_Barely keeps out the chill {do, do, do, do, do, do}_

I began stroking Zelda's hair.

_You sent me a postcard from a town out of state_

_I wish it were warmer and I hope you're the same {do, do, do, do, do, do, do}_

"Love you Belle," Zelda murmered.

_The fields where we wandered were golden_

_Now only mud in my boots_

_And I know I should recover_

_You're the bird of the summer_

_I was wrong to try and capture you_

I kissed the top of Zelda's head.

_Flight, flight_

_Flight, flight_

"I love you, too, Zel," I whispered.

_I met someone walkin' in a park by the lake._

_He don't fly like we did but he don't fly away. {do, do, do, do, do}_

_Gone is the pale hand of winter_

_Here is the first flush of May_

_And soon I will discover_

_Whether birds of the summer_

_Fly in circles or just fly away_

I saw Enjolras in the other room. He had a slight smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Les Mis, or the bit from Daniel Tosh: Happy Thoughts. If you like comedy and you're not easily offended, I recomend it.**

For the next few weeks, my dreams were very boring, It was just me laying in bed, talking to Zelda, and thanking Enjolras for his hospitaly. One of the men I met the night I went to the cafe, Joly, was a medical student. He came over regularly to check on me.

I regularly told my friends my friends about these dreams. Bailey kept telling me the same thing. "Don't read too much into it."

I tried to take her advice, but it was hard. In all my sixteen years, I had never had this happen and I don't know anyone who had.

I fell asleep watching Daniel Tosh: Happy Thoughts. It was my favorite comedy routine. When I fell asleep, he was talking about his high school comencement speach.

"There are felons in here," said Daniel Tosh. "Some of you will die in a D. U. I. accident, tonight."

And at that, I fell asleep.

"Good morning," I said, sitting up. Zelda was still asleep next to me.

"Good morning," said Enjolras.

"I believe I am well enough to go home, Enjolras," I said.

"Are you sure?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes," I said. "Once Zelda wakes up we'll be on our way. You've been so kind to me, and I cannot than you enough. But, I must ask, why was it you who took me in?"

"I couldn't help but follow you," he said.

My eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The streets of Paris are dangerous," he said. "I thought you it would be safer for you if someone walked you home. Then your sister came running up to may, crying that you'd been attacked and I decided to take you in while you healed."

"Thank you," I said. "For everything you have done for me."

Zelda stirred.

"Belle?" Zelda murmered.

"I'm here, Zel," I whispered back. I turned back. "Again, thank you."

"Would you like to come to the meeting tonight?" Enjolras asked. "And, if you would like, I can walk you home?"

I smiled.

"I would like that," I said.

Zelda sat up, her curly brown hair covering her face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Good morning," said Zelda.

"Good morning, Zelda," I said.

I fixed Zelda's hair.

"Get up, Zel," I said. "We're going home."

Zelda's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "Get up."

Zelda obeyed. I stood up and grabbed Zelda's hand.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Enjolras asked.

I smiled.

"That would be lovely," I said.

And with that, we went.

"What do you study?" I asked.

"Law," Enjolras answered.

"I wish I could go to school," I said. "Do you believe women deserve equal education?"

"I believe tht everyone deserves equality," Enjolras said.

"That's a wonderful way to think," I said. "My father thought like that. He always told me, 'Mabelle, when you get married, make sure he treats you like an equal, not a wife.'"

"Your father sounds wise," said Enjolras.

"He was," I said. "He was the wisest, smartest, funniest, best man I ever knew. He died only four months ago."

"I am sorry about your loss," he said.

I heard a sniffle. I looked at Zelda. She was crying at the memory of Daddy.

"Well, we're here," I said, as we arrived at our apartment. "Thank you for walking us home, Enjolras."

"It was a pleasure," Enjolras said, taking my hand and kissing it. "I shall see you tonight."

"I'll see you tonight," I said. "Thank you, for everything. Come on, Zel."

Zelda let go of my hand and walked up to Enjolras and wrapped her arms around his legs. He looked taken aback by it.

"Thank you, Monsieur," said Zelda. "For saving my sister and for making sure she was alright."

"It was my pleasure, young Mademoiselle," said Enjolras.

I smiled.

"Again, thank you," I said.

I took Zelda's hand again and we turned around and went inside. When I was about to open the door, I heard my name called.

"Mabelle!"

I turned around. My neighbor, Jacqueline, was standing there.

"Hello, Jacqueline," I said.

"Where have you been?" Jacqueline asked. "I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I was attacked," I said.

"You poor dear," said Jacqueline. "You've been at the hospital?"

"No," I said. "A very good friend of mine has been taking care of me."

"How nice," said Jacqueline. "Was it that Helene girl?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "He was a new friend by the name of Enjolras."

Jacqueline smiled.

"Oh, I've heard of him," she said. "I've attended a few of his rally's. Believing in equality for everybody, even the poor. That's a rare quality you find in someone rich."

"Enjolras is rich?" I asked.

"Yes, Julien Enjolras," said Jacqueline. "He is the son of Marcelin and Victoire Enjolras."

"You certainly wouldn't be able to tell he is rich by being at his flat," I said.

"Well, it was lovely talking to you, but I'm afraid I must be off," said Jacqueline.

"Alright," I said. "It was lovely talking to you, too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," said Jacqueline.

And she was off. I opened the door to the apartment and let Zelda in.

I thought about what Jacqueline said. A memory from the back of my mind showed itself again.

_I was fourteen and Zelda was three. A very good friend of Daddy's had invited, Monsier Enjolras, had invited our family to dinner._

_Ma was carrying Zelda and I was holding Daddy's hand._

_"Bonjour, Edward," said Monsieur Enjolras._

_"Bonjour, Marcelin," said Daddy._

_"May I introduce my wife, Victoire, and my son, Julien," said Monsieur Enjolras._

_"A pleasure," said Daddy. "My I introduce my wife, Ellen, and my daughters, Mabelle and Zelda."_

_"Beautiful ladies, all three of you," Monsieur Enjolras smiled. "Come. Let us eat."_

_We went to the dining room. I sat across from didn't look very happy. I gave him a smile. He still didn't look very happy._

_I didn't pay much attention to what Daddy and Enjolras were saying, but something set Enjolras off. He stood up and began yelling at his father._

_"The poor deserve as much as we have!" Enjolras yelled._

_I couldn't believe someone would yell at their father. I could never yell at Daddy. That's probably because he never gave me any reason to yell at him. He loved me and I him._

_"Sit down!" Monsieur Enjolras hissed._

_"No!" Enjolras screamed. "You believe the poor are dirt-"_

_"They are dirt!" Monsieur Enjolras inturupted._

_"You are dirt, Father!" Enjolras screamed, leaving the room._

_"I apologize for my son," said Monsieur Enjolras. "He's got a lot of political ideas going through his head. It's just a phase. I'm sure it'll pass soon enough."_

_After dinner we went in the parlor. Enjolras joined us again._

_"Julien, don't you have something to say?" Monsieur Enjolras._

_"I apologize for the way I acted during dinner," murmered Enjolras._

_I was sitting next to Enjolras while Ma, with Zelda asleep on her lap, talked to Madame Enjolras and Daddy talked to Monsieur Enjolras. _

_"Hello," I said._

_"Hello," he said, sounding irritated._

_"I thought what you did at dinner was very brave," I said._

_"I was only voicing my opinion," he said._

_"The most courageouse act is still to think for yourself," I said. "Out loud."_

_"That's very wise," Enjolras said._

_"I try to live by it," I said. "Even though nobody listens to me because I'm a woman."_

_"What's it like in America?" Enjolras asked._

_"It's nice," I said. "We had a nice big home. We took in this little orphan girl named Daisy. She was about two when we took her in."_

_"Your family took in an orphan girl?" Enjolras asked._

_"Yes," I answered._

_"Off of the streets?" Enjolras asked._

_"Well, not exactly," I said. "Another family that was close to mine lost their fortune, and my family took them in because Daisy's mother was pregnant. She died in childbirth and her father died a few months after. Daisy didn't want to leave Illinois so she lives with my aunt and uncle now."_

_"Didn't your family worry about what society would think?" Enjolras asked._

_"My parents never really cared about that."_

_Daddy stood up._

_"Thank you for having us, Marcelin," said Daddy. "But I believe we should be going."_

_Ma stood up but I stayed seated._

_"Come on, Mabelle," said Daddy._

_I stood up._

_"Goodbye Julien," I said smiling and looking at Enjolras. "It was nice talking to you."_

_I grabbed Daddy's hand and we were out the door._

That night, I took Zelda with me when I went to the cafe.

"Belle!" Timothee said, lifting me up and spinning me around.

"Hello, Timothee," I said.

Jeremie, Zacharie, Absolom, Edgard, Leon, Emile, and Jerome, were also there.

"We heard what happened," said Edgard.

"We have all been very worried," said Zacharie. "So have the girls."

"We're pleased to see you're well again," said Absolom.

I smiled. The meeting began. I listened intently to what Enjolras had to say. Zelda soon got tired and fell asleep on my lap.

"Zelda," I said when the meeting was over. "Zelda, time to wake up."

Zelda stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," said Zelda.

I giggled.

"Come on, Zel, it's time to go," I said.

Zelda got off of my lap and I stood up grasping her hand. We walked over to Enjolras.

"I believe you promised me a walk home," I said. "We're ready when you are."

Enjolras offered me his arm. I smiled and accepted it.

"Is there a lady that has finally piqued Apollo's intrest?" the drunk. Grantaire, called.

"Quiet, Grantaire," Enjolras hissed. He turned to me. "Shall we go?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we shall," I said.

As we walked, I felt Zelda's grip on my hand tighten.

"Belle, I'm scared," Zelda whispered.

I looked down at her and smiled.

"There is no reason to be scared," I said. "Monsieur Enjolras is here to protect us. Right, Enjolras?"

Enjolras nodded.

"That is right, young Mademoiselle," said Enjolras. "There is no need to fear."

We soon arrives at the apartment.

"Thank you for walking us home, Enjolras," I said.

"It was my pleasure," Enjolras said. "You are welcome to our meeting anytime. And when you do come, I'll be sure to walk you home."

"Goodnight, Enjolras," I said.

"Goodnight," said Enjolras. He looked down at Zelda. "And goodnight young Mademoiselle."

Zelda blushed.

"Goodnight, Monsieur Enjolras," said Zelda bashfully.

I giggled.

"Goodnight," I said again before Zelda and I went inside.

I tucked Zelda in and sang to her like I always did.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Goodnight, Belle," said Zelda

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

"Goodnight, Zel," I said.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

"Love you," said Zelda.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

"I love you, too, Zelda," I said.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

Zelda was asleep.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

I smiled and kissed Zelda's head.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

I climbed into bed next to Zelda and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Les Mis. Or Safe and Sound or the Coco Chanel quote both used in the last chapter. Congratulations to the Duke and Duchess of Camebridge, who had a baby boy.**

**LittlePeopleKnow: I'm so glad you like this story. At the moment, Gavroche is ten and Zelda is almost six, but I have a plan for this story that will make them older so they could be a couple. I know it's a large age difference, but the girl Holly/Helene is based off has a sister. She married a man seven years older thab her.**

My dreams had fallen into a pattern. I would spend the day with my friends while Zelda spent her day with Gavroche, and at night, I would go to the cafe and watch Enjolras talk, and when the meeting was over, Enjolras would walk me and Zelda home.

My dream started out like normal. Zelda was jumping on my waking me up.

"Belle, wake up!" Zelda squealed.

I groaned.

"Yes, Zelda," I said. "You may go play with Gavroche."

"Gavroche isn't here," said Zelda. "There's three people here to see you."

Zelda stopped jumped on the bed and sat on it. I got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Auntie Emily!" I gasped. "Uncle George! Daisy!"

"Hello, darling," said Auntie Emily, hugging me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Are you not happy to see us?" asked Uncle George.

"It's not that," I said. "I'm just surpised. Come in, come in."

Auntie Emily, Uncle George, and Daisy entered the apartment. Uncle George and Daisy hugged me.

"Zelda, come over here, please, dear," I said.

Zelda obeyed.

"Zelda, meet your Auntie Emily, Uncle George, and Daisy," I said.

Auntie Emily embrace Zelda.

"You're so big now!" Auntie Emily squealed. "I haven't seen you since you were a little baby. George look at how big she is!"

"I see," said Uncle George.

Uncle George walked up to Zelda and hugged her.

"Daisy come here," I said.

Daisy obeyed.

"Daisy, this is Zelda," I said. "Zelda, this is Daisy."

Zelda and Daisy started playing.

"We've come to take you home," said Auntie Emily.

"But I am home," I said.

"No," said Auntie Emily. "Home to Illinois."

"But I don't want to go," I said.

"Don't be silly," Auntie Emily said."We'll take you home and you'll have your life back."

"While I appreciate the offer," I said, "I'm perfectly happy here."

"This isn't a matter up fo discussion," said Auntie Emily.

"I beg your pardon?" I said.

"We're taking you home," Auntie Emily said. "We'll be leaving at the end of the week."

"Auntie Emily-" I started.

"We'll be leaving at the end of the week," Auntie Emily repeated. "You will be happy again."

"I'm happy now," I said.

"But you're poor," said Auntie Emily. "You can't be poor and happy."

"Maybe you can't be," I said. "But I can. Please leave."

"Mabelle, darling-" Auntie Emily reprochfully.

"Get out," I said calmly.

"Mabelle-" Uncle George started.

"Get out!" I yelled.

Auntie Emily stiffened.

"Come along, Daisy," said Auntie Emily. "We're leaving."

"But Auntie Emily-" said Daisy.

"Now!" Auntie Emily snapped.

Daisy walked over to Auntie Emily and held her hand.

"Yes, Auntie Emily," said Daisy. "It was nice meeting you, Zelda."

"You, too," said Zelda.

Auntie Emily looked at me.

"We'll see you at the end of the week," said Auntie Emily.

"Go away!" I yelled.

Auntie Emily glared at me but said nothing. They were gone within seconds.

"Zel! Zel!"

I walked to the door and opened the door.

"Hello, Gavroche," I said when I saw Gavroche standing at the door.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Belle," said Gavroche.

"I assume you're here for Zelda?" I asked.

"Yup," said Gavroche nodding.

I turned around to look at Zelda.

"Zelda your prince is here," I said.

Zelda ran up to the door.

"Hello, Gavroche," said Zelda.

"Hello, Zel," said Gavroche.

Gavroche looked at me.

"Are you coming to the meeting tonight?" Gavroche asked me.

"Yes," I said, "I believe I am."

Gavroche smiled. He turned back to Zelda.

"Come on, Zel," said Gavroche.

Zelda smiled and followed him as he ran down the hallway.

I smiled and took my tattered brown shawl.

I walked to the richer neighborhood and went to Helene's house. I knocked on the door and an elderly maid opened it.

"How may I help you, Mademoiselle?" the maid asked.

"I'm here to see Helene Sherri," I said.

"Very well," said the maid.

The maid led me inside and had me sit in the parlor.

"Mabelle!" I heard Helene scream after a minute.

"Helene!" I exclaimed.

Helene wrapped her arms around me.

"I heard what happened," said Helene. "Are you alright?

"I'm fine," I said.

"You're sure?" Helene asked.

I nodded.

"My Auntie Emily and Uncle George came from Illinois today," I said.

"Oh, that's nice," Helene said.

"Not really," I said.

"Oh?" said Helene.

"They want to take me home to Illinois," I said.

Helene took my hands in hers.

"They can't do that," Helene said. "Can they?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Bonjour, Helene," said Monsieur Sherri entering the the room.

"Bonjour Papa," said Helene. "Look who's here."

"Bonjour, Monsieur Sherri," I said.

"Helene told me what happened," said Monsieur Sherri. "Are you alright."

I nodded.

"Oui, Monsieur Sherri," I said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Monsieur Enjolras.

I spent my day with talking with Helene. At about six I bid Helene farewell and went to the cafe where Zelda was waiting for me. I watched Enjolras speak and listened intently to what her had to say. Zelda eventually got tiered and fell asleep on my lap. When the meeting Enkolras walked us home.

"My Auntie Emily and Uncle George came in from Illinois," I said. "They want to take me home with them."

I saw what looked like sadness in his eyes.

"Can they do that?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

We spent the rest of the walk in silence. When me and Zelda got inside, I tucked Zelda and sang to her.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

"Belle?" Zelds murmered

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

"Yes?" I asked.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

"Auntie Emily and Uncle George aren't going to take us away, are they?" Zelda asked.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

"No, Zel," I said. "No they won't

_Badadadada... _

"I love you, Belle," said Zelda.

_Here is the place where I love you. _

"I love you, too, Zel," I said.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

Zelda was asleep.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

I kissed Zelda's forehead and climbed in bed next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**LittlePeopleKnow: Yes, the song is from the Hunger Games. Here's a chapter with Zelda's point of view. :)**

I was worried about my sister. The past few days she had been acting strange. It had all started after Auntie Emily and Uncle George visited. She stayed silent most of the time and didn't eat much.

Instead of jumping on the bed like I normally did, I gently shook her.

"Belle," I whispered. "Belle."

"Zelda?" Belle mumbled.

"Can I go play with Gavroche?" I asked quietly.

Belle sat up, her curly brown hair covering her face.

"Yes," said Belle.

I hugged Belle.

"Bye, Belle," I said.

"Goodbye," said Belle.

"Alright," I said to Gavroche. "Belle said I can play. Come on!"

Me and Gavroche raced down the hallway.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Helene," I said as me and Gavroche left the building.

"Hello, Zelda," said Mademoiselle Helene. "Is your sister awake."

I nodded. Helene smiled and entered the run-down building. Gavroche and I headed towards the park.

"You alright, Zel?" Gavroche asked.

"I'm worried about Belle," I said. "She hasn't been eating or talking much since Auntie Emily and Uncle George came over."

"What did they want?" Gavroche asked.

"They said they're going to take us home to Illinois," I said.

"Can they do that?" Gavroche asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said.

As I was walking I didn't notice the woman in front of me.

"Pardon me, Madame," I said.

The woman turned around. It was Auntie Emily.

"Zelda?" Auntie Emily gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing with my friend, Gavroche," I said.

She turned to Gavroche. Her eyes narrowed and fell back on me.

"Where's your sister?" Auntie Emily.

"W-w-with her friends," I stuttered.

Auntie Emily grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the apartment. When we got there, she banged on the door. Belle answered a moment later. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Auntie Emily.

"What are you doing here?" Belle snarled.

"Where were you?" Auntie Emily said.

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked.

"I was in the park and all of a sudden she runs into me!" Auntie Emily snapped.

Belle looked at me. She didn't look angry like I thought she'd be.

"I'm sure it was just an accident," said Belle. "I see no need to interrupt our day.

"Care to tell me why she had no guardian?" said Auntie Emily.

"She did have a guardian," Belle said. "She was with her friend Gavroche."

"That seven year old street urchin she was with?" gasped Auntie Emily.

"He's ten!" I piped up.

Auntie Emily glared at me.

"Hush up, girl!" Auntie Emily snapped coldly.

"Don't talk to Zelda like that!" Belle yelled.

"What were you thinking, letting a little girl go off on her own?" Auntie Emily screached.

"I was thinking she was going off with a boy who knew how to protect himself and her," said Belle.

Belle tore me away from Auntie Emily. She kneeled down and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Zelda, go inside and sit with Mademoiselle Helene," Belle told me gently.

I nodded and walked inside. I went to sit on the bed next to Mademoiselle Helene.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Helene," I said.

"Hello, there, dear," said Helene kindly. "What's wrong?"

"Belle and Auntie Emily are fighting," I said.

"What are they fighting about?" Helene asked.

"Auntie Emily was mad that no one was with me," I said.

"Wasn't Gavroche with you?" Helene asked.

"Yes, but Auntie Emily said he was too young," I said.

Belle closed the door.

"Well, she's gone," said Belle.

"May I go play with Gavroche now?" I asked.

Belle shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," said Belle, "but I don't think it's a good idea. Not with _that lady _on the streets."

I looked down.

"But she'll be gone by the end of the week," Belle said happily. "After that, you'll be able to play with Gavroche as much as you want."

I looked up and smiled.

I spent my day at home talking with Belle and Mademoiselle Helene. Soon enough, it was time for me and Belle to go to the cafe.

While Belle listened to Monsieur Enjolras, I quietly talked with Gavroche. When I started to get tired, I went to Belle and fell asleep on her lap.

"Zelda," I heard Belle whisper. "Zelda time to wake up."

Belle held my hand as we walked home. I was glad Monsieur Enjolras was with us. Ever since the night Belle got attacked, I feared the streets at night. Belle was the only family I had, besides Auntie Emily and Uncle George. But I only just met them, and Auntie Emily scared me. Belle had always been there. She comforted me when I had nightmares and when Mommy and Daddy died. Without here, I would have no one.

"Goodnight, Enjolras," said Belle.

"Goodnight," said Monsieur Enjolras, kissing Belle's hand.

Belle and I walked up the stairs. When we got to our apartment, Belle tucked me in and sang to me like always.

_I laid down by the river's edge_

_I laid down wondering where it led_

_I laid down by the river's edge_

_And I woke up in a river bed_

"Goodnight, Belle," I said.

_There were flowers in my hair_

_River flowers floating everywhere_

_And all the fishes came and kissed my feet_

_Dear old fishes, they said to me_

"Goodnight Zel," said Belle.

_They said oh, we could love you_

_But we are not yet what you want_

_Because oh, anyone could love you_

_You've got to find where you belong_

"I love you Belle," I said.

_All my needles, they were gone so fast_

_Not a needle left on a branch_

_I grew weaker_

_And the river strong_

_I said, hey fishes_

_But the fish were gone_

I heard Belle giggle.

_Now the boulders_

_I know they heard me cry_

_But they were stone-faced_

_And they stood aside_

_So I went on at the river's pace_

_With my eyes closed, I thought I heard them say_

"I love you, too, Zel," said Belle.

_They said oh, we could love you_

_But we are not yet what you want_

_Because oh, we would only crush you_

_You've got to find where you belong_

I was almost asleep, but I still heard the rest of Belle's song.

_How does it feel_

_To be so certain_

_Without question_

_Of your purpose_

_Your position_

_Of your place_

_Of your home?_

_Of your place_

_Of your home_

_You cannot catch the river though_

_It makes you think you can_

_It trickles through your fingers_

_While you hold it in your hands_

_Just like I am_

_Just like I am_

_Just like I am_

_Just like I am_

At that, I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own the song I used in the last chapter called Riversong by A Fine Frenzy or the one I use in this chapter called Fly by Celine Dion or Les Mis.**

**LittlePeopleKnow: I promise there will be a Zelda/Gavroche fluff chaapter within a few chapters. :)**

I was looking foreward to my dreams. Just the storyline amazed me.

The past few days, Zelda had been waking me up by shaking me gently.

"Belle," Zelda said softly. "Belle wake up. Auntie Emily and Uncle George are here."

I lifted my head and growled slightly. I got out of and walked to the door.

"Hello, Mabelle," said Auntie Emily.

"Auntie Emily," I said curtly.

Auntie Emily and Uncle George pushed past me and entered my apartment. Daisy wrapped her arms around my waist and smiled up at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's Saturday," Auntie Emily said.

"I know what day it is," I said. "My question is why are you here?"

"It's the end of the week," said Auntie Emily. "I'm taking you home."

"I thought I made it clear I'm not going with you," I said.

"I thought I made it clear you have no choice," Auntie Emily said.

"Get out," I said.

Auntie Emily's face softened.

"I know you don't want to go," said Auntie Emily. "But I have a surprise for you."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Remember when you were a little girl and you talked about how you were going to marry and have ten children?" Auntie Emily asked.

I got scared.

"Yes," I answered slowly.

"I have found a man to marry you," said Auntie Emily.

My eyes widened.

"Marry?" I squeaked when I found my found my voice.

"Yes," said Auntie Emily. "To a very nice man named David Thorton."

"I'm not going to marry a man I haven't met!" I exclaimed.

"But you will be well taken care of," said Auntie Emily.

"You cannot travel across the ocean six months after Daddy's death and tell me you're takeing me home to get married!" I screamed.

Auntie Emily walked up to me and slapped me across my face. I glared at her.

"What would your sister think if she could see you now?" I asked, my voice dangerously quiet. "She would never think of forcing me marry someone I don't love."

"Well, clearly, she didn't know how to parent," Auntie Emily muttered loud enough for me to hear. "Neither did your father."

That was it. I punched her in the face.

"How dare you?" I said. "How dare disrespect Ma and Daddy? What would Uncle James say if he heard you saying such things about your sister."

Auntie Emily glared at me. She grabbed my arm and Zelda's arm and dragged us out of the building. She threw us in the carriage. Uncle George and Daisy followed. The carriage started.

"Stop!" I screamed after the carriage had been moving for about ten minutes.

"What are you doing?" Auntie Emily.

"If you're going to take us away from here, I want to say goodbye to Enjolras," I said.

Auntie Emily stayed silent.

"That is fair," Auntie Emily said after a minute.

I walked up the stairs to Enjolras' apartment and knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," I said. "But I couldn't leave without a goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Enjolras asked.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you for everything that you've done for me," I said. "You've been a truly wonderful friend."

Enjolras took my hand and kissed it. This would be the last time he would ever do that.

"Would you please tell Timothee I'm be taken back to America?" I asked.

"I will be sure he knows," said Enjolras.

I embraced him one last time.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

I walked back down to the carriage.

"Thank you, Auntie Emily," I said as a few tears escaping my eyes.

We traveled through the day. At night, we found a quaint inn where we would stay the night. Auntie Emily and Uncle George got one room while Zelda, Daisy, and I got the other.

I tucked Zelda in at night as usual.

"Belle?" Zelda murmered.

"Yes, darling?" I asked.

"I miss Gavroche," Zelda said.

"I know you do, sweetheart," I said.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to him," Zelda said, sniffling a little.

"Zelda we aren't going to America," I said. "Tomorrow, we'll wake up very early and head back to Paris."

"Really?" Zelda asked, her eye lighting up.

I nodded and began singing to Zelda.

_Fly, fly little wing_

_Fly beyond imagining_

_The softest cloud, the whitest dove_

_Upon the wind of heaven's love_

_Past the planets and the stars_

_Leave this lonely world of ours_

_Escape the sorrow and the pain_

_And fly again_

"I love you, Belle," Zelda mumbled.

_Fly, fly precious one_

_Your endless journey has begun_

_Take your gentle happiness_

_Far too beautiful for this_

_Cross over to the other shore_

_There is peace forevermore_

_But hold this mem'ry bittersweet_

_Until we meet_

"I love you, too, Zel," I said.

_Fly, fly do not fear_

_Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear_

_Your heart is pure, your soul is free_

_Be on your way, don't wait for me_

_Above the universe you'll climb_

_On beyond the hands of time_

_The moon will rise, the sun will set_

_But I won't forget_

I smiled as Zelda fell asleep.

_Fly, fly little wing_

_Fly where only angels sing_

_Fly away, the time is right_

_Go now, find the light_

"Mabelle?" Daisy said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Can I go with you tomorrow?" Daisy asked.

I smiled.

"Absolutly, dear," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Brief mention of weed in this chapter. I do not own Dog Days are Over by Florence + the Machine.**

I was tired earlier than usual. Something told me it was because I knew I had to take Zelda and Daisy away from Auntie Emily and Uncle George.

I woke up in the inn. It was four in the morning. I started getting Zelda to wake up.

"Zel," I said softly, "Zel, time to wake up."

"Belle?" Zelda mumbled.

"Yes, dear," I said. "You need to get ready."

Zelda lifted her hair up and nodded. Zelda got out of bed and began getting ready.

I went to Daisy.

"Daisy," I whispered. "Please get up, sweetheart."

Daisy stirred. She lifted her head up after a moment.

"Daisy, please get ready," I said gently.

Daisy got up and began getting read. I began writing a letter to Auntie Emily and Uncle George.

_Dear Auntie Emily and Uncle George,_

_I apologize for leaving, but Zelda and I have friends in Paris that we cannot lose. We are not heading for Paris right away. I believe we will be heading South first._

_Daisy has asked to come with us, and I cannot deny her that._

_-Mabelle Mountaingreen_

"Alright," I said. "Are you ready?"

Daisy and Zelda nodded.

"You must be very quiet," I said.

Daisy and Zelda nodded.

We quietly walked down the stairs and left the inn.

"Daisy?" I asked about five minutes after we left.

"Hmm?" Daisy mumbled.

"Why did you want to leave Auntie Emily and Uncle George?" I asked.

"When Auntie Emily gets mad she hurts me," Daisy said.

I gasped. Before this whole Auntie Emily incident, she had been my favorite aunt. She was my favorite person in the world besides Ma, Daddy, and Zelda.

"Belle?" Zelda asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Did Mommy ever hurt us when she was mad?" Zelda asked.

"No, Zelda, Mommy never hurt us when she was mad," I said.

"Did Daddy?" Zelda asked.

"No, Daddy didn't either," I said.

We stayed silent for a some time.

I thought of Enjolras. He had been so kind to me. He gave me a place to stay when I was attacked. He let me go to the meetings and he would walk me home after. It felt like I was in love with him.

I started slowing down. Oh, no! This wasn't happening! Out of all of the times I have the reacurring dream where I can barely move.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

Daisy and Zelda gaped.

"Belle!" Zelda gasped.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm having trouble walking. You'll have to help me."

Poor little dears. They had to help me walk and they had very little strength. Then I remembered, the last time I had that sort of dream. I had reminded myself it was just a dream and I could do whatever I wanted. I used all of my strength to start walking again.

"Alright," I said. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said smiling down at Zelda.

Zelda started to get tired by about six in the morning so I started carrying her.

"Belle?" Zelda muttered.

"Yes, Zel?" I said.

"Will I see Gavroche again?" Zelda ask

I smiled.

"Yes," I said. "If we're lucky, you should see him tonight. If not tonight, then tomorrow morning."

Zelda's eyes lit up at that thought.

At what felt like nine or ten in the morning, there was a carriage dow the road.

"Into the bushes," I said.

Daisy and Zelda obeyed. I followed them into the bushes.

Zelda, Daisy and I huddled together and I held on to each of their hands.

The carriage stopped. Auntie Emily stepped out.

"How odd," said Auntie Emily. "I could have sworn I saw some people out here."

Uncle George stepped out of the carriage.

"Just let them go," said Uncle George. "They clearly love Paris. It isn't right that we take them away."

"And what about Daisy?" Auntie Emily asked.

"Can you really blame Daisy for going with them?" Uncle George asked. "You treat her like garbage."

"And that makes it alright for Mabelle to kidnap her?" Daisy asked.

"In this case," said Uncle George, "yes."

There was a silence.

"The bushes," Auntie Emily said.

"What?" asked Uncle George.

"They're in the bushes," said Auntie Emily.

Auntie Emily walked towards me. Zelda and Daisy huddled near me.

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come_

I sat up in bed. My phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Mims," said Holly's voice.

"Holly, it's one in the morning," I said. "What do you want?"

"I'm high," said Holly.

"You don't smoke weed," I said.

"HIGH ON SUGAR!" Holly screamed.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Holly to inturrupt my dream when it was getting to the good part. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

Auntie Emily walked towards me. Zelda and Daisy huddled near me.

"Emily get back in the carriage!" Uncle George.

"What if they're in-" Auntie Emily started.

"They said they were headed South," said Uncle George.

"What if they lied?" Auntie Emily asked. "What if they're in the bushes."

"I'll check," said Uncle George.

Auntie Emily went back to the carriage. Uncle George closer to the bushes.

"Hello," he said.

We all looked terrorfied.

"Wait five minutes, then get out," Uncle George said.

I smiled.

"Uncle George, you're my new favorite uncle," I said smiling.

Uncle George smiled and turned around.

"Told you they weren't there!" Uncle George called.

Uncle George got in the carriage and they were off.

We waited the five minutes like Uncle George said and we were off again.

"Mabelle?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, dear," I said.

"Why did Uncle George help us?" Daisy asked.

"Because he does not agree with Auntie Emily," I said. "He believes that we should be in Paris."

Daisy smiled and nodded.

We continued walking and reached Paris at about eight o'clock. We couldn't go home, so we went to Helene's house.

"How may I help you?"

"We are here to see Mademoiselle Helene," I said.

The maid led us into the parlor. Helene came down in a minute.

"Mabelle!" Helene cried, rushibg over to hug me. "Timothee told us you were gone!"

"We ran away," I said.

"I'm so glad you did," said Helene.

"I'm afraid we can't go home," I said. "Not for at least three days."

"You're welcome to stay here," said Helene.

I hugged her.

"Thank you," I said.

Helene looked at Daisy.

"And what is your nane?" Helene asked kindly.

Daisy looked confused.

"She would like to know you name," I told Daisy in English.

"Daisy Freebourne, miss," Daisy said.

"Pretty name," said Helene.

Daisy smiled.

"Thank you, miss," said Daisy.

"She says 'thank you'," I told Helene.

Helene gave Daisy a smile.

"I hate to do this, but could you watch Zelda and Daisy for me?" I asked. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"Absolutly," said Helene.

"Thank you," I said.

I went to the Cafe Musain and walked up the stairs.

"Mademoiselle Belle!" I heard Gavroche cry happily, and suddenly his arms were around my waist.

"Hello, Gavroche," I said, hugging him back.

I looked at Enjolras and saw him smiling. He rarely smiled, so I treasured it when he did.

"Stop hogging Mabelle, Gavroche," Timothee said, laughing.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"It is good to have you back, sister," he said.

"It's good to be back, brother," I said.

I listened to Enjolras speak with the I thought I would never hear again.

When the meeting was over, Enjolras approched me.

"Are you ready?" Enjolras asked me.

I smiled.

"Yes, I am," I said.

Enjolras offered me his arm and I graciously accepted.

"I am glad you did not leave," Enjolras said.

"I am glad I did not leave, too," I said.

"How did you get your aunt to change her mind?" Enjolras asked.

"I didn't," I said. "I escaped with my sister and aunts ward, Daisy."

"I am glad you did," Enjolras said.

"So am I," I said.

He seemed confused by the different path we were taking.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"It is not safe for me to be home for a few days," I said. "You know, in case my aunt shows up. I am staying with my friend Helene until it is safe."

We spent the rest of the walk in silence.

"Goodnight," Enjolras said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Goodnight, Enjolras," I said.

"Who was that?" Helene asked.

"A friend," I said.

"What's his name?" Helene asked.

"Enjolras?" Helene questioned. "As in the Enjolras family?"

"Yes," I said.

"How'd you come to be aquainted with him?" Helene asked.

"I bumped into him one day on the street," I said.

"And you went to go meet him?" asked Helene.

I nodded.

"Before you say anything, he is a friend," I said. "He is a friend and nothing more."

Helene smiled.

"If you say so," Helene said in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come," said Helene. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Helene took my hand and led me upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

School had started and most of my time was spent daydreaming about memories of Mabelle's past. I was surprised how many of them involved Enjolras.I had one during lunch.

_There was a ball at my house._

_I was talking to my girl friends while my boy friend were in another corner talking. _

_"There seems to be a boy looking at you," said Korene._

_I turned my head slightly._

_"Which one?" I asked._

_"The one next to Leon," said Edith._

_I looked at him. It was Enjolras, the one I had met I had met two weeks ago. The boys came over to us._

_"Bonjour," I said._

_"My dear madamoiselles," said Jeremie, "may I inroduce our friend, Julien Enjolras. Enjolras, may I introduce Helene Sherri, Antoinette Vallet, Charlotte Wolff, Adelene Breier, Tulip Moree, Delphine Cancienne, Danielle Mader, Sophie and Salene Serge, Claire De Rosier, Abrielle Duhamel and-"_

_"It's nice to see you again, Mabelle," said Enjolras, taking my hand and kissing it._

_"It's nice to see you again, too, Julien," I said._

_"Oh," said Edith, "you know each other?"_

_"Yes," I said. "We met about two weeks ago."_

_"My darling little sister, may I have a word?" said Timothee, wrapping an arm around me._

_"What about?" I asked as Timothee as he steered me away from my friends._

_"Enjolras," he said._

_"Julien?" I said. "What about him?"_

_"He admires you and your family," Timothee said._

_"He admites my family?" I questioned. "For what reason?"_

_"He said something about looking after some orphan," he said._

_"Daisy?" I asked. "What about her?" _

_"He finds it admirable," Timothee said. "Looking out for a poor orphan girl despite what society thinks."_

_"Yes, well Daddy was never one to think about what society thought," I said._

_"And that's another thing Enjolras finds admirable," said Timothee._

_"Monsieur Mauger," said a voice from behind us._

_We turned around. It was Daddy. It looked like he had been talking to Monsieur Enjolras and Monsieur Sherri as they were on either side of him._

_"Your arm is around my daughter for what reason?" Daddy asked._

_Timothee lifted his arm off me._

_"Daddy!" I groaned._

_"I apologize Monsieur Mountaingreen," said Timothee._

_A servant entered._

_"Dinner is served," said the servant._

_We all filed into the dining room. Daddy sat at the head of the table and Ma and I sat on either side of him. Monsieur Enjolras sat next to Ma and Madame Enjolras sat next to him. Enjolras sat next to me._

_"Have you started planning a marriage for your daughter yet?" Monsieur Enjolras asked Daddy._

_"She's only fourteen," said Daddy. "And besides, we do not wish to force her to marry a man she does not love."_

_"Then how will you be sure she marries the right man?" questioned Madame Enjolras._

_"The right man is the man she is in love with," said Ma._

_"And what if is financial situation is, how shall I say?" said Monsiet Enjolras. "What if he is unable to support her?"_

_"We shall support them, won't we Ellen?" said Daddy._

_"Absolutely," said Ma. "As long as our little girls are happy, we are happy."_

_"Well," said Monsieur Enjolras, "if you ever wish to change your mind, I am surewe can arrange something between my son and your daughter."_

_"Father, I said I'm not getting married," said Enjolras._

_"While I appriciate the offer, I don't think I'd like to force my daughter into marriage," said Daddy._

_Suddenly three-year-old Zelda ran into the dining room._

_"Mommy, I had a bad dream," said Zelda climbing on to Ma's lap._

_"Oh, poor little Zelda," said Ma._

_"Belle, tuck me in," Zelda said to me._

_"Will you please, Mabelle?" Ma asked me._

_"Absolutely," I said. "Come along Zelda." _

_I stood up and Zelda got off of Ma's lap. I took Zelda's hand. We went upstairs and I tucked her in. I was just about to leave when Zelda called me back._

_"Belle, don't go," Zelda said. "I'm still scared._

_I turned around and smiled._

_"Would you like me to sing to you?" I asked._

_Zelda nodded._

_**Run, run, run away  
Buy yourself another day  
A cold wind's whispering  
Secrets in your ear  
Solow only you can hear**_

_"Love you, Belle," Zelda mumbled._

_**Run, run, run and hide  
Somewhere no one else can find  
Tall trees bend their lean pointing where to go  
Where you will still be all alone **_

_"I love you, too, Zel," I said._

_**Don't you fear my dear  
It'll all be over soon  
I'll be waiting here  
For you **_

_I kissed Zelda's head._

_**Run fast if you can**_

_With Zelda asleep, I went back down stairs._

_"She is asleep," I told Ma._

_"Thank you, dear," said Ma._

_After dinner, there was dancing. Enjolras was talking to his father and Enjolras looked a little angry. After a moment, Enjolras walked up to me._

_"Would you care to dance with me, Mademoiselle?" Enjolras asked._

_"Yes, I would like that," I said. "And please call me Mabelle."_

_We walked to the dance floor._

_"Tell me about America," Enjolras said._

_"What do you want to know about it?" I asked._

_"The president," he said._

_"Well, when we left the president was John Quincy Adams," I said. "I don't know much about him, though I do know he is the son of the second president, John Adams."_

_We spent the rest of the dance was spent in silence. _

_I walked over to my friends._

_"He is handsome," said Antoinette._

_"Yes he is," I said._

_"I believe you like him," said Tulip._

_"I do not," I said._

_"Yes, you do," said Helene._

_"And how would you know?" I asked Helene._

_"I saw the way you looked at him," said Helene._

_"And what would you know of knowing a person likes another simply by a look?" I asked._

_"It's the same look I give Jeremie," said Helene just loud enough for me to hear._

"Yoo-hoo, crazy cakes?" Holly said waving her hand over my face.

"Huh?" I said. "What?"

"You alright?" asked Toni.

"You zoned out," said Mimi.

"Oh," I said. "Well, I'm fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Daisy and I started jumping on my the bed to wake my sister up.

"Belle wake up!" I yelled.

Belle lifted her head.

"Zelda stop jumping," Belle said giggling.

Daisy and I stopped jumping and sat on the bed.

"Gavroche is here," I said. "May I go play with him."

"Of course," Belle said.

I smiled and got off of the bed.

"Bye, Belle," I said. "Bye, Daisy. Have fun at your lessons today."

Daisy stayed with Belle during the day so Belle could teach Daisy French.

I walked out the door and met up with Gavroche.

"Alright," I said. "Belle said I could go."

Gavroche and I left the building and went to the park and started playing tag.

After a while of playing, I tripped over something.

"You alright Zel?" Gavroche asked, running up to me.

"Yeah," I said.

I stood up and walked to where I tripped.

"How cute!" I gasped.

I tripped over two little puppy dogs.

I picked one up and so did Gavroche.

"Do you think it'd be alright if we kept them?" Gavroche asked.

"I think so," I said, "if they're here all alone."

"I'll keep this one," said Gavroche, talking about the puppy he was holding, "and you keep that one."

"I think I'll name her Ginger," I said.

"I'm gonna name him Cannon," said Gavroche.

The puppies started to lick our faces. I giggled.

"They're adorable!" I shrieked.

"Do you think Belle will let you keep her?" Gavroche asked.

My smile fell. Then I remembered something.

"I remember her begging Mommy for a dog," I said. "Mommy almost bought her one, too. But then Mommy died."

Gavroche cheered me up. We spent the the rest of the playing with Ginger and Cannon. Soon it was time for me to go home.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little bit longer?" Gavroche asked.

"No," I said. "I have to get home Before Belle goes to the meeting."

"Can't you stay a little longer and I can take you to the meeting?" Gavroche asked.

"I want to ask Belle if I can keep Ginger," I said. "I don't think Monsieur Enjolras would like a dog in there during a meeting."

"Good point," Gavroche said. "I'll take Cannon back to the elephant. Want me to walk you home first."

I smiled.

"I would like that," I said,

We went back to my apartment.

"Belle, it's Zelda," I said knocking on the door.

A moment later, Belle answered.

"Hello Z- what is that?" Belle asked.

"It's a puppy," I said. "Her name is Ginger."'

Belle sighed.

"Come inside Zel," said Belle.

I walked inside and Belle stayed in the doorway to talk to Gavroche.

"Cute!" Daisy gaspred.

"Isn't she?" I said.

"What's her name?" Daisy asked.

"Her name's Ginger," I said.

"What a pretty name," said Daisy.

"I think so, too," I said.

"Bye, Zel," said Gavroche. "See you tonight."

"Alright," I said. "See you tonight."

Belle walked back into the apartment.

"Why do you have her?" Belle asked.

"I found her," I said. "I tripped over her and another one. Gavroche kept the other. Can I keep her?"

"Oh, Zelda, I don't kn-" Belle stopped when she saw the look I was giving her. It was the same wide-eyed look Belle gave Daddy when she wanted something.

"Zelda, don't give me that look," Belle said. "I invented that look."

"No, you didn't," I said.

"Prove it," Belle smirked.

"Please let me keep her," I daid

Belle thought about it for a few moments.

"Alright," said Belle.

I smiled and hugged Belle.

"Thank you, Belle," I said.

Me and Daisy played with Ginger until it was time to go.

Me, Gavroche, and Daisy spent a little while talking until I got tired and went to go sit on Belle's lap.

I had a dream about the time I met Gavroche.

_I was four, and walking in the park with Belle, Madamoiselle Helene, Madamoiselle Adelene, Madamoiselle Abrielle, Madamoiselle Korene, and Madamoiselle Edith. Belle was holding my hand._

_"Belle," I said, "I'm bored."_

_Belle looked down at me and smiled._

_"What would you like to do, Zelda?" Belle asked kindly._

_"Can we play hide-and-seek?" I asked._

_Belle looked at her friends. They all smiled._

_"I believe we could play," said Madamoiselle Adelene._

_I smiled._

_"Who's going to count?" asked Madamoiselle Abrielle._

_"I will!" I shouted._

_"Alright," said Belle smiling._

_Belle and her friends went to hide while I started counting. When I was done I started looking. I spotted something moving in the bush._

_"Found you!" I screamed._

_But it wasn't Belle or one of her friends, it was a little boy who was eating bread._

_"Shh!" The boy hissed._

_"What are you doing in the bushes," I asked._

_"Hiding from Javert," he said._

_"Why would you need to hide from him?" I asked._

_"I stole this bread," he said._

_"You stole something?" I gasped._

_"Sure did," said the boy. "How else am I going to eat?"_

_"Don't your mommy and daddy give you food?" I asked._

_The boy shook his head._

_"My parents left me on the streets," said the boy._

_I gasped._

_"Why would they do that?" I asked._

_The boy shrugged._

_"But who cares,"said the boy. "I don't need no one to take care of me."_

_"I don't know what I would do without Daddy," I said. "Mommy died two monthes ago."_

_"Sorry bout that," said the boy. "Name's Gavroche."_

_"My name's Zelda," I said._

_"Haven't heard that one round here," said Gavroche._

_"I'm not from Paris," I said. "I'm from Illinois."_

_"Where's that?" Gavroche asked._

_"America," I said. "We had to go across water to get here. At least, that's what my sister told me. I don't remembrer it."_

_Me and Gavroche talked for a while._

_"There you are!" _

_I looked up to see Belle, Madamoiselle Helene, and Madamoiselle Korene walking towards us._

_"We've been looking everywhere for you," said Madamoiselle Korene._

_"It's been an hour," said Madamoiselle Helene._

_"I have to go," I told Gavroche._

_"Alright," he said._

_I walked over to my sister and held her hand._

_"Who was that?" Belle asked._

_"That was Gavroche," I said._

_"And he is your new friend?" Belle asked._

_I smiled and nodded._

_"Yes," I said. "Yes, he is."_

"Zelda," I heard. "Zelda wake up."

I opened my eyes.

"It's time to go, Zelda," Belle said.

Monsieur Enjolras walked up to us and linked arms with Belle. Me and Daisy linked arms and walked in front of Monsieur Enjolras and Belle.

"Does Monsieur Enjolras like Mabelle?" Daisy asked.

"I think so," I said. "He does walk us home every night."

"I think Mabelle like Monsieur Enjolras, too," Daisy said.

"Of course she does," I said. "That's why she let's him walk us home every night."

Daisy and I giggled.

"What are you two giggling about?" Belle asked.

"Nothing!" Daisy and I said together.

When we got back to the apartment, Ginger was asleep on the bed.

"Alright," Belle said. "Time for bed."

Me and Daisy got under the covers. Belle started singing to us.

_Mother, listen to my heart.  
Mother, listen to my heart,  
Just as one beat ends, another starts.  
You can hear no matter where you are_

"Goodnight, Zelda," said Daisy. "Goodnight, Mabelle."

_Sister, hide our love away  
From the evil we both know. _

"Goodnight, Belle," I said. "Goodnight, Daisy."

_It can see us through these dark days,  
Though they seem to darken as I go.  
Our love will see us through these dark, dark days sister,  
'Til it lights the way back home.  
Sister hide our love away._

"Goodnight, Zelda," said Belle. "Goodnight, Daisy."

_It can turn the whole world upside  
Shake it 'til the sky falls to the ground.  
We don't have to reap the fear they sow,  
Friends, as long as we hide our love away,  
In the good they'll never know._

"I love you," I said.

_It can see us through these dark days,  
Though they seem to darken as I go.  
Our love will see us through these dark, dark days sister,  
'Til it lights the way back home.  
Sister, hide our love away._

"I love you, too," said Belle. "Both of you."

_Mother, listen to my heart,  
Just as one beat ends, another starts.  
You can hear no matter where you are._

Belle kissed our heads and I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter might not seem inportant, but trust me, it is. I don't own the song Dark Days by The Punch Brothers that I used in the last chapter, or the songs I used in this chapter I Love It by Icona Pop, American Pie by Don Mclean, or Tomorrow Will be Kinder by The Secret Sisters.**

"I said no!" I told Holly for the thousandth time.

"Why not?" Holly asked.

"I don't like parties like this," I said.

"Who doesn't like parties?" asked Holly.

"Me," I said.

"Let's make a deal," Holly said. "You go to the party for half and hour, and that's all."

"And what's in it for me?" I asked.

"Twenty dollars," said Holly.

Damn! This girl knew my weakness.

"Fine," I said giving in.

I kept the promise I made to Holly and went to the party. It was at Holly's sister, Stella's, house.

I was starting to get tired and I think that was my dream telling me it was time for Mabelle to wake up. I fought it, though I was actually having fun.

Holly, who was wearing a mint green tiered tank with white dots and while skinny jeans, Bailey, who was wearing denim white bralet with pastel flowers and denim short shorts, Amy, who was wearing a pink with white polka dot tie front blouse with no sleeves and denim skinny jeans, Tiffy, who was wearing a green and orange floral bralet and denim short shorts, Della, who was wearing a green tie front blouse with no sleeves and denim skinny jeans, Chealsa, who was wearing a plain embelished dark purple tank top and matching denim short shorts, Toni, who was wearing a similair outfit to Chealsa only in a hot pink, Mimi, who was wearing a black and white striped skater dress and big black high heel shoes, Tori, who was wearing an outfit similair to Chealsa and Toni except in dark blue, Kitty, who was wearing a red skater dress, big red high heel shoes, and a bow headband in her hair, Bitzi, who was wearing a yellow and green floral bralet top and yellow denim short shorts, Disee, who was wearing an outfit similair to Chealsa, Toni, and Tori, except in black, Sammy, Sophie, who was wearing a yellow sleeveless blouse and matching denim short shorts similair to Bitzi's and I were dancing in a circle. I was wearing a pastl blue and white gingham bralet and short shorts.

_I got this this feeling on a summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge_

_I don't care, I love it  
I don't care_

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge_

_I don't care, I love it  
I don't care_

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I love it!  
I love it!_

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge _

_I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care_

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care  
I love it_

"Whoo!" we all screamed putting our hands up. We laughed.

"You having a fun?" Holly asked putting an arm around me.

"I actually am," I said.

"Great," said Holly.

After a while we started to get bored at the party and decided to hit the park and cause trouble there.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I bumped into someone.

"It's fine," said the boy I bumped into. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Mia," I said. "But everyone calls me Mimsy," I said.

"I'm Hunter Wood," he said.

"Mimsy," said Holly, "let's go."

"I'll be out in a minute," I said.

"You're leaving so soon?" Hunter asked.

"My friends and I are going to the park," I said. "You want to come?"

"Sure," said Hunter.

"Get in," I said.

"Who's this?" Holly asked.

"I'm Hunter," said Hunter.

I got in and sat on Hunter's lap.

"Oh," said Holly. "Well, hey!"

We started driving. We turned on the radio and American Pie by Don Mclean came on.

"I love this song!" I said.

"Me, too," said Hunter.

We started singing. I kept mumbling the lyrics when I wasn't singing out loud.

I sang:

_A long, long time ago  
I can still remember how that music used to make me smile  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I can make these people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while_

Holly sang:

_But February made me shiver  
With every paper I'd deliver  
Bad new news on every doorstep  
I couldn't take one more step_

Bailey sang:

_I can't remember if I cried  
When I resd about his widowed bride  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day the music died_

We all sang:

_So bye-bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, butthe levee was dried  
And them good old boys drinking whiskey and rye  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die_

Tiffy sang:

_Did you write the book of love  
And do you have face in God above  
If the Bible tells you so?  
Now do you believe in rock and roll  
Can music save your mortal soul  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow_

Chealsa sang:

_Well, I know that you're in love with him  
'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blue_

Toni sang

_I was a lonely teenager broncin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day the music died_

We all sang:

_I started signin' bye-bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dried  
And them good old boys drinking whiskey and rye  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die_

Mimi sang:

_Now for ten years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone  
But that's not how it used to be  
When the jester sang to the king and queen  
In a coat he borrowed from James Dean  
And a voice that came from you and me_

Tori sang:

_Oh, and while the king was looking down  
The jester stole his thorny crown  
The courtroom was adjourned  
No verdict was returned_

Kitty sang:

_And while Lenin read a book on Marx  
A quartet practiced in the park  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day the music died_

We all sang:

_We were singin' bye-bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, butthe levee was dried  
And them good old boys drinking whiskey and rye  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die_

Bitzi sang:

_Helter skelter in a summer swelter  
The birds flew off with a fallout shelter  
Eight miles high and falling fast  
It landed foul on the grass  
The players tried for a foreward pass  
with the jester on the sidelines in a cast_

Disee sang:

_Now the halftime air was sweet perfume  
While the sergeants played a marching tune  
We all got up to dance  
Oh, but we never got the chance_

Sammy sang:

_'Cause the players tried to take the field  
The marching band refushed to yield  
Do you recall what was revealed  
The day the day the music died _

We all sang:

_We started singin' bye-bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, butthe levee was dried  
And them good old boys drinking whiskey and rye  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die_

Sophia sang:

_Oh, and there we were all in one place  
A generation lost in space  
With no time left to start again  
So come, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Jack flash sat on a candlestick  
'Cause fire is the devil's only friend_

I sang:

_Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage  
No angel born in Hell  
Could break that Satan's spell_

Holly sang:

_And as the flames climbed high into the night  
To light that sacrificial rite  
I saw satan laughing with delight  
The day the music died_

We all sang:

_He was singin' bye-bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, butthe levee was dried  
And them good old boys drinking whiskey and rye  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die_

Bailey sang:

_I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy new  
But she just smiled and turned away  
I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd heard the music years before  
But the man said the music wouldn't play_

Amy sang:

_And in the streets the children screamed  
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
The church bells all were broken_

Hunter sang:

_And the three men I admire most  
The Father, Son, and Holy Ghost  
They cauught the last train for the coast  
The day the music died_

We all sang:

_And they were singin' bye-bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, butthe levee was dried  
And them good old boys drinking whiskey and rye  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die_

_They were singin' bye-bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee, butthe levee was dried  
And them good old boys drinking whiskey and rye  
Singin' "This'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die_

We all clapped.

"That song is the shit!" said Sammy.

"Yeah it is!"

We got to the park.

"What are we going to do here?" I asked.

"I texted the guys," said Holly. "They'll be here in about twenty minutes. They're going to bring flashlights."

We waited twenty minutes and Jack, Zane, Trevor, Austin, Eli, Kevin, Eliot, and Josh arrived with flashlights.

We spent a lot of time playing on the playground and tunning around. Holly and I were singing Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.

At around one a. m. we started getting tired and went home. I was spending the night at Holly's so I wouldn't get in trouble for being home so late.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies. Neither of us got any sleep that night.

The next day was uneventful. I fell asleep earlier, but I think that was because I pulled an all-nighter.

I fell asleep watching How I Met Your Mother. I fell asleep at:

"Go for Barney, what's your cup size?" said Barney. "Oh, hi Mom."

My head was hurting, and I felt pain throughout my body.

"Did she wake up?" I heard Zelda say.

"No," said Enjolras' voice. "I'm afraid not."

"But she will wake up, won't she?" Daisy asked fearfully.

"I hope so," said Enjolras. "I really hope so."

"I hope so, too, Monsieur," said Zelda.

I opened my eyes.

"Zelda," I said.

"Belle!" I heard Zeld gasped. "She's awake!"

Zelda wrapped her arms around my throat.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"You didn't wake up yesterday," Daisy said.

Enjolras appaered he knelt down at my bedside.

"I came over to take you on the walk I promised," Enjolras said, "and your sister and Madamoiselle Freebourne were crying saying that you wouldn't wake up. I had Joly come over and check on you. He said you were ill. You kept mumbling something about loving something and about 'This'll be the day that I day.' I'm not going to lie, that scared us all a little."

So everything I said in the real world, Mabelle says in her sleep.

"Who's James Dean?" Enjolras asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You said something about James Dean," said Enjolras.

"Oh," I said. "He's an American Performer."

I hope that's who he was. That's what I got out of the song If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn.

Enjolras looked like he sighed in relief.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Zelda.

Zelda walked to the door.

"Hello, Gavroche," said Zelda.

"Did she wake up?" Gavroche asked.

"Can I see her?" Gavroche asked.

"Can he, Monsieur?" Zelda asked Enjolras.

Enjolras looked at me

"Can he?" I asked.

"Yes," Enjolras said.

Gavroche came rushing in to my bedside.

"Hello, Monsieur Gavroche," I said.

"How're ya feelin'?" Gavroche asked.

"I feel fine," I said. "Just a few aches and pains."

"Perhaps we should leave you to rest," said Enjolras.

"I just spent a day asleep," I said. "I'm not tired."

"But still, you should rest," Enjolras said. "I'll have Joly come over later to check on you."

"Alright then," I said.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I sat up in my bed.

So I fall asleep in my dream, I wake up in real life.

I grabbed my laptop and began watching Brickleberry. After watching three episodes, I started getting tired again. I assumed it was time for Mabelle to wake up.

I laid down and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Zelda, Daisy, and Gavroche sitting on the floor talking and Enjolras sitting next to me, holding my hand and looking worried.

"Hello," I said, turning to Enjolras.

Enjolras let go of my hand and looked down.

"Do you feel any better?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, I do."

"Good," said Enjolras.

"Enjolras, it looks like you need sleep," I said. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No," Enjolras admitted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I was having trouble," said Enjolras.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

Enjolras nodded.

"Can you tell me?" I asked.

"You," Enjolras said simply.

I smiled slightly.

"Me?" I asked.

"Joly said you were very ill," Enjolras said. "He said you might not wake up. You're a good friend. I didn't want to lose you."

My smile grew.

"I consider you to be a great friend, too," I said. "That was a very sweet thing for you to say."

Enjolras smiled slightly.

Joly came over a little while later and said that I would live, but would be in bed for quite some time. Enjolras didn't attend the meeting for the second night in a row. Apparently he had been so worried he spent the night here, and he would spend another night here because he was still so worried. When it was time for Zelda and Daisy (they would be sleeping on the floor so there would be less of a chance they would get sick), I sang to them like always.

_Black clouds are behind me  
I now can see a hill  
Often I wonder why I try  
Hoping for an end  
Sorrow weighs my shoulders down  
And trouble haunts my mind  
But I know the the present will not last  
And tomorrow will be kinder_

"Love you, Belle," said Zelda "Love you, Daisy."

_Tomorrow will be kinder  
It's true I've seen it before  
A brighter day is coming my way  
Yes tomorrow will be kinder_

"Love you Mabelle," said Daisy. "Love you, Zelda."

_Today I've cried a many tear  
And pain is in my heart  
Around me lies a somber scene  
I don't know where to start  
But I feel warmth on my skin  
The stars have all aligned  
The wind has blown but now I know  
That tomorrow will be kinder_

"I love you both, too," I said.

_Tomorrow will be kinder  
I know I've seen it before  
A brighter day is coming my way  
Yes tomorrow will be kinder_

I blew them each a kiss.

_A brighter day is coming my way  
Yes tomorrow will be kinder_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Les Mis or Come Away to the Water by Maroon 5.**

**Guest: Thank you! That means so much to me. :)**

**LittlePeopleKnow: Who sings Get Lucky? I'll try to fit it in. :)**

I was looking foreward to my dream tonight. It had been two weeks since the dream where Mabelle was sick and Enjolras was going to take me on that walk he promised me.

I woke up the same way I did every morning, with Zelda and Daisy jumping on me to wake up. Ginger was at the side of the bed barking happily.

"Alright," I said, "I'm awake."

"May I go play with Gavroche?" Zelda asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "you may. Daisy would you like to go with them?"

Daisy nodded.

"Zel, you don't mind, do you?" I asked.

"No," said Zelda, shaking her head. "Come on, Daisy."

The two left the apartment. I cleaned up, got dressed and put on a tattered green dress.

About twenty minutes, I heard a knock at the door. It was Enjolras and he was carrying a large package.

"Here," he said, handing me the package.

"Merci," I said.

I set the package on the bed and opened it.

"Oh, Enjolras!" I exclaimed. "This is gorgeous!"

Inside the package was a chemise like dress with puffy sleeves and a purple bow around the waist. It looked like the kind of dress Marie Antoinette would wear in the Petite Trianon.

"Thank you," I said. "This is beautiful and it means so much to me."

"I'm glad you like it," said Enjolras.

"If you'l just give me a minute, I'll change into this," I said.

"Alright," Enjolras said, leaving the apartment.

I was afraid to put it on. It had been a long time since I had worn something so beautiful. Within the eight monthes since Daddy's dress all of mine and Zelda's clothes had turned into tatters. Now, I had something in my possesion that I had to take care. I would be forever grateful to Enjolras for this present.

I quickly put on my new dress. When I walked out Enjolras just stared at me in shock.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Enjolras blinked and offered me his arm. I smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you for inviting me on this walk," I said. "I'm having a wonderful time."

"I'm glad," said Enjolras.

"Enjolras, I believe we met before," I said.

"Of course we met before," said Enjolras.

"No," I said. "Before the day I bumped into you."

"Really?" asked Enjolras. "Where?"

"Our father's were friends," I said.

Enjolras seemed to stiffen at the word "father."

"I remember going to your home for dinner one time," I said.

Enjolras thought for a moment.

"Oh, yes," he said. "I believe I remember that."

"You're one of a kind," I said. "It's not often you see a rich person care for the poor."

"I believe I am not the only kind rich person," said Enjolras.

"Oh?" I said. "Who else do you know of who is rich and cares for the poor."

"You," Enjolras said.

"Me?" I inquired. "But I am not rich."

"Yes," said Enjolras. "But you used to be. I remember I went through a phase where I found you to be quite attractive."

"Am I not attractive now?" I asked.

"Yes, you are," said Enjolras, not looking at me. He seemed to be embarassed.

I smiled.

"As you were saying?" I asked.

"I went through a phase where I found you quite attractive," Enjolras said. "When I saw you, I would try to get the nerve to talk to you. I never did. But, I remember I would always see you giving to the poor people on the streets."

My smile grew.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the great Enjolras was afraid of a girl," I said. "And the girl you were afraid of is a girl you talk to everyday."

"I was young," Enjolras said, defending himself.

"It was two years ago," I laughed.

"Meaning I was two years younger than I am now," Enjolras said, defending himself again.

I continued to smile.

We continued are walk throughout the rest of the day. Soon, it was time for us to head to the cafe.

"OI believe I must head home first," I said. "Zelda and Daisy will be wondering were I am."

"I don't believe they will," said Enjolras.

I looked at Enjolras in confusion.

"Turn around," said Enjolras.

I turned. Daisy, Zelda, and Gavroche were playing tag.

"Belle!" Zelda exclaimed when she saw me.

"Hello, Zelda," I said hugging Zelda as she wrapped her arms around my legs.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked.

"Oh, yes," said Daisy, "We had loads of fun."

"That's good to hear," I said. "We're headed to the meating. Would you care to join us?"

The three children walked ahead of us. Soon we arrived at the Cafe Musain.

As usual I listened intently to Enjolras speak and Gavroche, Zelda, and Daisy sat talking quietly to each other. Again, as usual, when Zelda got tired she sat on my lap and fell asleep.

When the meeting was over, I woke Zelda up and he walked me home.

The walk was silent.

"Goodnight, Enjolras," I said.

"Goodnight," Enjolras said kissing my hand.

We were standing closer than we have ever been. On some sort of impulse, I lifted my face and brushed my lips up against his. I think he might have kissed me back, but I highly doubt it.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

I led Zelda and Daisy back into the apartment.

"Wait!" I heard Enjolras call. "Mabelle!"

I couldn't stop. I just couldn't face him.

We got back to the apartment and I put Zelda and Daisy to bed.

"Love you Belle," Zelda mumbled. "Love you, Daisy."

I sang to them.

_Come away little lass  
Come away to the water  
To the ones that are waiting only for you  
Come away little lass  
Come away to the water  
Away from the life that you always knew  
We are calling to you  
Come away little light  
Come away to the darkness  
In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you  
Come away little light  
Come away to the darkness  
To the ones appointed to see it through  
We are calling for you  
We are coming for you _

"Love you, Mabelle," Daisy muttered. "Love you, Zelda."

_Come away little lamb  
Come away to the water  
Give yourself so we might live anew  
Come away little lamb  
Come away to the slaughter  
To the ones appointed to see this through  
We are calling for you  
We are coming for you_

"And I love the two of you," I said, giving each of them a kiss."

_Come away little lamb  
Come away to the water  
To the arms that are waiting only for you  
Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter  
To the one appointed to see this through  
We are calling for you  
We are coming for you  
We are coming for you  
We are coming for you_

With the two of them asleep, I walked over to the desk and pulled out Jane.

_Dear Jane,_

_I had a wonderful day. Enjolras took me on a walk through the park. He also bought me a new dress. It's a chemise like gown with a large purple bow in the middle. I haven't recieved a gift so wonderful in monthes. True, I had my birthday, but all my friends gave me was money._

_We had a fine walk and afterwards went to the meeting. I made a stupid decision and gave Enjolras a kiss when he dropped me off at home. I think he might've kissed me back, but I highly doubt it._

_Sincerly,_

_Mabelle Mountaingreen _


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.**

I was dreading my dream. After what I so stupidly did last night I thought Enjolras would never want to see me again. I know he was calling out for me, but that was probably so he could let me down gently.

After sending Zelda and Daisy off to play (I was too upset to give Daisy her lessons today), I stayed in bed. Ginger was licking my hand in a comforting manner.

It was about 10:30 when I heard a knock on my door. I got up to go answer it. I was Enjolras. I tried to close the door, but he stopped me.

"May I come in?" Enjolras asked.

"Oh, I don't-" I started.

"Please?" asked Enjolras.

I sighed.

"Alright," I said.

Enjolras entered the apartment.

"Please take a seat," I said, showing him over to the rickity couch.

He sat down and I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about last night," I said.

"Don't be," said Enjolras.

"I should be," I said. "I know you're dealing with a lot with the revolution. You have no time for girls."

"That is true," he said. "But you are no girl. You are a woman."

"I'm sixteen," I said. "Of course I'm girl.

"Age does not make you a girl or woman," Enjolras said. "You have been through more than most sixteen year olds."

I only had one song in my mind throughout this conversation, and that was She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

"I'm still only a girl," I said.

_She had some trouble with herself_

"No, said Enjolras. "You're a woman. A beautiful, strong woman."

_He was always there to help her_

"You thinl I'm beautiful?" I asked.

_She always belonged to someone else_

Enjolras brought his hand to my cheek.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

"Yes," he said.

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

I smiled.

_I don't mind spending every day_

"That's a very sweet thing to say," I said.

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

"It's true," Enjolras said, smiling.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

We looked at each other for a minute.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

We were so close.

_And she will be loved_

Our faces were just inches apart.

_And she will be loved_

We came closer.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

And then we kissed.

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

It was a passionate kiss.

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

It lasted about thirty seconds.

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Then we pulled apart.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

"I'm sorry," I breathed.

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

"Don't be," Enjolras said.

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

He kissed me again.

_You come anytime you want, yeah._

I kissed him back.

_I don't mind spending every day_

We pulled apart.

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Enjolras leaned in.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

He took my hand.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

_And she will be loved_

I smiled.

_And she will be loved_

"I love you, too," I said.

_And she will be loved_

We kissed again.

_And she will be loved_

We talked for a long time.

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

Almost the whole day.

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

Not almost, the whole day.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

Soon, it was time for the meeting to start.

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

"We probable should get going," I said.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

Enjolras took my hand.

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

"No," said Enjolras.

_I don't mind spending every day_

"You want to be late?" I asked, smiling.

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._

"I'm not going," Enjolras said.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

"Why not?" I asked.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

"I'd rather stay here," said Enjolras. "With you."

_And she will be loved_

"But the revolution-" I started.

_And she will be loved_

"Won't be happening tomorrow," Enjolras said.

_And she will be loved_

"What will they say if you miss tonight?" I asked.

_And she will be loved_

"Who cares?" Enjolras said.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"Not me," I said.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"I love you," Enjolras said.

_I don't mind spending every day_

"I know," I said. "I love you."

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

"I know," Enjolras said.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

We continued to talk until we heard a knock at the door. I opened it and Zelda, Daisy, and Gavroche were standing there.

"Why didn't you come tonight?" Gavroche asked.

"Something came up," I said.

Thankfully Gavroche didn't spot Enjolras.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Enjolras didn't come either," said Gavroche.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Goodnight, Gavroche," said Zelda and Daisy together.

"Night, Zel," said Gavroche. "Night, Daisy."

Gavroche scampered down the hallway. Zelda and Daisy entered the apartment. Enjolras stood up.

"I should probably be going," Enjolras said.

He walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Enjolras said.

"See you tomorrow," I said.

I tucked Zelda and Daisy into bed.

_I spend my life  
Becoming invisible  
It's hard to maintain  
And it's hard to get by  
I don't recall  
Fight or flight setting in  
I have no introduction  
I just breath it in like the air  
And theres nothing to remember  
There is nothing to remember_

"Love you Daisy," muttered Zelda. "Love you Belle."

_I owe you nothing  
That's all I've got for you  
And you'll borrow nothing  
That's what you expect of me  
So send me a lot  
Out of thin sailors knots  
And I fear underneath  
Your radiant thoughts  
My footsteps now  
They will echo loudly  
All I owe, all I owe  
Strides I spend to the finish line  
All I owe, all I owe  
Strides I spend to the finish line  
I'll give you those_

"Love you Zelda," Daisy mumbled. "Love you, Mabelle."

_You told me something  
That scared me to death  
Don't take me home  
I can't face that yet  
I'm ashamed that I'm barely human  
And I'm ashamed that  
I don't have a heart you can break_

"I love the two of you," I said.

_I'm just action  
And at other times reaction_

I kissed the top of their head.

_All I owe, all I owe  
Strides I spend to the finish line  
All I owe, all I owe  
Strides I spend to the finish line  
I'll give you those  
Just don't make me go home  
Give me something to remember  
Give me something to remember  
Give me something to remember_

I laid down next to Zelda and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**LittlePeopleKnow: Thank you so much! That means so much. I'm planning another one later in the story.**

I was looking foreward to my dreams. Loving Enjolras and knowing he loves me was one of the best things that had ever happened to me, even if it was only in a dream.

I was letting Daisy play with Zelda and Gavroche more and more since she was doing so good in her lessons and because I wanted to spend more time with Enjolras.

I had just given Zelda and Daisy permision to play with Gavroche.

"Give me a minute Daisy," said Zelda.

"Belle?" Zelda asked.

"Yes?" I asked, lifting Zelda onto my lap.

"Why are you spending so much time with Monsieur Enjolras?" Zelda asked.

I froze. Enjolras and I had agreed to keep our relationship a secret.

"Are you in love?" Zelda asked.

"I-I-" I stuttered.

Zelda got off of my lap and went to the door.

"I'll meet you in the park," Zelda told Gavroche and Daisy.

Gavroche and Daisy left.

"Are you in love with him?" Zelda asked.

"I-I-I-I-" I stutter.

"Do you?" Zelda askes innocently.

"I-yes," I said. "Yes, I do love him."

"And does he love you?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," I said after a minute. "He loves me very much."

"Like Daddy and Mommy loved each other," Zelda asked.

"Yes," I said. "Like Daddy loves Mommy."

"Does that mean you and Monsieur Enjolras are going to get married?" asked Zelda.

"I-I don't know," I said.

I hadn't thought about marriage. True, I loved Enjolras, but he didn't seem like the marrying type.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me," said Enjolras.

"I'll be there in a moment," I called.

I looked at Zelda.

"You must keep this a secret, Zel," I said quietly. "No one must know about our relationship. Can you keep this a secret?"

"I won't tell anyone," Zelda said. "Not even Daisy or Gavroche."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Zel," I said relieved.

Zelda got off of my lap and I went to the door and opened it. Enjolras greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Bonjour, Mabelle," Enjolras said.

"Bonjour, Enjolras," I said.

"Bonjour, Monsieur," Zelda squeaked walking up to him.

"Bonjour Madamoiselle," Enjolras said, kneeling to her height and kissing her hand.

Zelda blushed.

"Shall we be going?" Enjolras asked standing up.

"Yes," I said, grabbing my tatty pale blue shawl and wrapping it around my body. "Zelda will be walking to the park with us, then she'll go find Daisy an Gavroche. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not," said Enjolras.

Zelda walked ahead of us as Enjolras and I walked with our hands secretly intertwined. When we got to the park, Zelda went off to find Daisy and Gavroche.

"I told Zelda about our relationship," I said cautiously.

"Oh?" Enjolras raised an eyebrow.

"She actually figured it out herself," I said. "I was doing an awful job at denying it. That girl has got to be the smartest six year old I know. She even asked if I was going to marry you."

"And what did you say?" Enjolras asked.

"I said I didn't know," I said. "I mean if you wanted to-"

"I want to," Enjolras inturrupted.

I looked at him.

"You do?" I asked.

"I do," said Enjolras. "Do you?"

I slowly nodded.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, I want to."

Enjolras got down on one knee.

"Mabelle Ellen Mountaingreen, will you marry me?" Enjolras asked.

I felt tears of joy come to my eyes.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, I will."

Despite the fact that we were in public, Enjolras picked me up, spun me around, and kissed me. We got many glares from the rich folk at the park but it was worth it.

Enjolras and I spent the day together talking just talking. Not about anything in particular, just whatever came to our minds. We decided against announcing our engagement just yet. We would soon, just not yet.

Enjolras walked Zelda, Gavroche, Daisy, and I to the cafe. It was the same as always. Enjolras would give his speech, I would listen, Zelda, Gavroche and Daisy would talk quietly, Zelda would get tired and sit on my lap, Enjolras would walk Zelda, Daisy and me home.

I tucked Zelda and Daisy in. I didn't bother singing to them since they were already asleep. I laid down next to Zelda and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not oen Les Mis or Earth Angel.**

Enjolras had given me a present: a purple purse to match the dress he gave me. The first time I opened it, There were keyes, gum, tic tacs, a old movie ticket stubs, all of the contents of my fake Prada purse. I had Helene agree to sing at my wedding. She would be singing Earth Angel by The Pengiunes, though most people recognize from Back to the Future. I has printed out the sheet music, put it in my purse and gave it to Helene.

I couldn't wait for my dream. On this day, November 18th, 1830, I Mabelle Ellen Mountaingreen, would be married to Julien Alexandre Enjolras.

We agrred that we wanted to be married as soon as possible. We had only been engaged for a month. Enjolras' friends were shocked because he had never, ever taken intrest in women. My friends were shocke simply because I had not told them about Enjolras, but they were very happy for me. Helene would be my maid of honor, Adelene, Abrielle, Korene, and Edith would be my bridesmaids, and Zelda and Daisy would be my flower girls.

I went to bed with a smile on my face.

I woke with Zelda and Daisy jumping on me.

"Alright, I'm awake," I laughed.

Zelda crawled next to me and I put my arm around her.

"Are you still going to have time for us?" Zelda asked.

I smiled.

"Absolutely," I said. "Just because I'm going to be married does not mean I am going to forget either of you."

Zelda and Daisy smiled.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Helene, Adelene, Abrielle, Korene and Edith," said Helene.

I opened the door.

"Here's your dress," said Helene putting it on the bed.

My friends helped me change. The dress was a beautiful white with puffy sleeves and a long veil. That was Helene's wedding present. Then we got in the carriage and left for the church.

As my friends were helping me fix my hair, we heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me," said Enjolras. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked.

"Can we talk in private?" Enjolras asked.

My friends left, closing the door behind them. Enjolras tried to open it but I closed it.

"We need to talk," Enjolras said.

"Then we'll talk through the door," I said.

Enjolras sighed but didn't try to open the door again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Enjolras.

"Of course I'm sure!" I said. "Why, are you having doubts?"

"No," said Enjolras. "I'm sure."

"Then why are you asking me?" I asked.

Enjolras muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I'm scared," Enjolras admitted quietly.

"Scared of what?" I asked.

"Scared I won't be a good husband," Enjolras said.

"Oh, Enjolras," I said. "You'll be a fantastic husband."

"And what if I'm not?" Enjolras asked.

"Then you'll learn to be," I said.

"I love you," Enjolras said.

"I know," I said. "I love you."

"I know," said Enjolras.

Enjolras left. A few moment later my friends entered the room.

It was time for the wedding. Soon, the only people who had to walk down the aisle were Gavroche, our ring bearer, Zelda and Daisy, and me.

Enjolras and I said "I do" and he kissed me passionately.

At the reception, Helene sang Earth Angel and Enjolras and I danced.

_Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you._

_Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
The one I adore,  
Love you forever  
And evermore.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you._

_I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your love, loveliness.  
I hope and I pray  
That someday  
I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness._

_Oh, Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Please be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you._

_I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your loveliness.  
I hope and pray  
That someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness._

_Oh, Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Please be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you_

At around midnight, Enjolras and I got into the carriage and headed to his flat (Zelda and Daisy woukd be spending the night at Helene's).

Enjolras carried mebridal style through the door and started enjoying activeties that I won't be sharing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Still don't own Earth Angel, The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra, or What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong.**

**LittlePeopleKnow: Dont' worry, I'm continueing for a while. I meant to have Zelda and Gavroche dance, but I forgot. Here's the **

"I do," said Belle.

Monsieur Enjolras and Belle kissed. Everyone clapped.

We went to the resetion (yes, it's supposed to be like that) and Belle and Monsieur Enjolras danced.

_Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you._

Monsieur Enjolras spun Belle around.

_Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
The one I adore,  
Love you forever  
And evermore.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you._

Belle gave Monsieur Enjolras a quick kiss.

_I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your love, loveliness.  
I hope and I pray  
That someday  
I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness._

Belle rested her chin on Monsieur Enjolras' shoulder.

_Oh, Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Please be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you._

Again, Monsieur Enjolras spun Belle around.

_I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your loveliness.  
I hope and pray  
That someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness._

Belle giggled.

_Oh, Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Please be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you_

Belle and Monsieur Enjolras continued to dance as Helene continued to sing.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

"Want to dance?"

_When the world is cold,_

I turned my head.

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

Gavroche was standing there looking handsome in his fancy clothing

_And the way you look tonight._

I giggled.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

"Yes," I said. "I'd love to dance."

_And your cheeks so soft,_

I stood up and Gavroche took my hand.

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

We walked onto the dance floor.

_And the way you look tonight._

"I can't believe Belle's married," I said.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

"I know," said Gavroche. "I remember when I first met her I had a bit of a crush on her."

_Tearing my fear apart_

_I giggled._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

"You had a crush on my sister?" I asked.

_It touches my foolish heart._

Gavroche looked down.

_Lovely, never, ever change._

"Don't tell her though," Gavroche said.

_Keep that breathless charm._

"Don't worry," I said. "I won't. As long as you promise not to tell Daisy that I told you she has a crush on you."

_Won't you please arrange it ?_

"I won't," said Gavroche.

_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

"Where'd you learn how to dance?" I asked.

_Mm, mm, mm, mm,_

"I snuck into a wedding once for some cake," said Gavroche. "A girl asked me to dance."

_Just the way you look to-night._

Helene started singing a new song.

_I see trees of green... red roses too _

Gavroche and I continued to dance.

_I see em bloom... for me and for you _

I looked over at Belle.

_And I think to myself... what a wonderful world. _

She was still dancing with Monsieur Enjolras.

_I see skies of blue... clouds of white _

Belle was laughing as she put her head on Monsieur Enjolras' shoulder.

_Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights _

I did what she did.

_And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world. _

"What are you doing?" Gavroche asked.

_The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky _

"It's what Belle did," I said.

_Are also on the faces...of people ..going by _

"But they're married," Gavroche said.

_I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do _

"So?" I asked.

_They're really sayin...I love you. _

Gavroches said nothing for a minute.

_I hear babies cry... I watch them grow _

"So they can do that," said Gavroche. "When we're married, we can do that."

_They'll learn much more...than I'll never know _

"Are we getting married?" I asked.

_And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world _

Gavroche looked down.

_And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world _

"I meant if we get married," Gavroche said.

_The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky _

"Do you want to get married?" I asked.

_Are there on the faces...of people ..going by _

"No," Gavroche said.

_I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do _

I faked looking hurt.

_They're really sayin...I ...love...you_

"It's just you're my friend," said Gavroche.

_I hear babies cry... I watch them grow _

I giggled.

_And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself ...what a wonderful world._

Gavroche, Daisy and I stuffed ourselves with cake.

Soon, Belle came over and said goodnight to me and Daisy. We would be spending the night with Madamoiselle Helene.

"Madamoiselle Helene?" I asked when we were in the carriage onthe way to her house,

"Yes, dear?" Madamoiselle Helene said.

"Why can't we stay with Belle and Monsieur Enjolras tonight?" I asked.

"They need their privacy," Madamoiselle said quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

The day after my dream wedding, I went to the mall with my friends in real time.

Holly, who was wearing a red cap sleeve skater dress, black shoes, a black ring, two bracelets gold lightning bolt earings, and carrying a black purse Bailey,who was wearing an off shoulder blue dress. red flats, a red bow belt, two red beaded bracelets, and carrying a white purse, Amy who was wearing a black crepe dress, red hight heels, a snake ring, a red belt, gold bangels, red stud earrings, and carrying a red purse, and Tiffy, who was wearing a red dress, black cardigan, yellow flats, and carrying a black purse, Kitty, who was wearing a purple peplum top, black jacket, black and gray floral skinny jeans, black and white shoes, and carrying a red purse, and Bitzi, who was wearing a black ruffle blouse, purple jeans, a purple jacket, black shoes, and carrying a blue purse, were with me.

"So guess what happened in my dream," I said.

"What?" asked Holly.

"I married Enjolras," I said doing a little victory dance.

"You lucky little bitch!" Tiffy said.

"I know," I said smiling.

I went to bed smiling that night.

I woke up looking into Enjolras' eyes.

"Goodmorning," he said.

"Goodmorning," I giggled.

We kissed.

"I have a surprise," Enjolras said.

"What would that be?" I asked smiling.

"Get dressed and I'll show you," Enjolras said.

"All I have is my wedding dress," I said.

"Wear that," said Enjolras. "I'm going to get us a carriage."

"Alright," I said.

I put on my wedding dress and went outside to meet Enjolras who was already in a carriage. First we went to pick up Zelda and Daisy, and then went back to my old apartment.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Go inside and grab only the nececities," Enjolras said.

Zelda, Daisy and I went inside. Zelda knelt down and pet Ginger.

"Were you lonely last night?" Zelda asked. "I'm sorry, but we had a wedding to go to. We'll take you with us now, though."

I grabbed my diary and some clothes, Daisy helped with the clothes, and Zelda grabbed Ginger. We left the apartment.

"Hello, dear," said Jacqueline exiting her apartment.

"Hello, Jacqueline," I said.

"Where are you going?" asked Jacqueline.

"I don't know," I said. "My husband told me to grab the necesities and leave."

"Your husband!" Jacqueline gasped. "How long have you been married?"

"Since last night," I said.

"Congratulations," said Jacqueline. "I wish you years of happiness."

"Thank you," I said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye dear," said Jacqueline.

We got back in the carriage.

"Now," I said, "where's the surpise?"

"In a moment," Enjolras said laughing a bit.

We continued until we reached a nice looking house.

"Enjolras, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"It's our new home," Enjolras said.

I began to tear up.

"Our new home?" I repeated.

"Oui," said Enjolras.

We got out of the carriage, Enjolras holding my hand, and went inside.

"Are we really going to live here, Monsieur?" Zelda asked.

Enjolras smiled and leaned down to Zelda's height.

"The both of you may call me Enjolras if you'd like," he said to Zelda and Daisy.

"Then you must call us Zelda and Daisy," Daisy said.

"We have a deal," said Enjolras.

Zelda and Daisy went into the house. Enjolras was about to enter, but I stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked.

"Didn't I carry you through the threshold last night?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes," I said. "And now you're carrying me through the threshold of our new house."

Enjolras rolled his eyes and picked me up and carried me into our new home.

"Welcome home," he said, setting me down.

"It's so lovely here," I said.

Zelda and Daisy came rushing up to me.

"Belle," said Zelda, grabbing my arm, "come see our room."

I let Zelda lead me to hers and Daisy's room. It was a beautiful room for two little girls, with pink bedsheets and butterfly wallpaper.

"And look," said Daisy pointing to a closet full of clothes.

"You must thank Enjolras," I said.

"Do you like your room?" Enjolras asked, standing in the doorway.

Zelda and Daisy ran up to him and wrapped their arms around his waist. Enjolras looked confused, like he had never been hugged by a child, which I don't think he had.

Enjolras grabbed my hand and showed me to our room. It was beautiful! It was decorated in red and had a closet full of clothes. It was something I hadn't had in a long time: a real home.

That night, I sang ti Daisy and Zelda as usual.

_Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

_The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open  
Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around, oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes_

_Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open_

"Goodnight girls," I whispered. "I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own Pressing Flowers by The Civil Wars**

I was excited for my dream. It was Christmas and I was planningto surpise Enjolras with the news I was pregant. I was nervous on how he would react.

Zelda and Daisy were jumping on the bed.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" they chanted.

"Why don't we meet you in the living room?" I said, as Zelda and Daisy stopped jumping and sat on the bed.

Zelda and Daisy raced into the living room.

I started to get out of bed but Enjolras stopped me.

"Let's stay in bed," said Enjolras. "Just a few more minutes."

"Any other day I would say 'yes', but today, no," I said. "Not when there are two little girls who are dying to see what 'Santa' left them."

"Please Mae," Enjolras whined using his nickname for me.

I smiled. I knew he wouldn't dare whine if anyone else was around, along with other things such as laughing, smiling, and having a good time.

"Not today, my dear," I said.

I went into the living room to meet Zelda and Daisy.

"Can we start opening them?" Daisy asked.

"Not yet," I said sitting on the couch. "Let's wait for Enjolras."

Enjolras entered the room and sat next to me.

"Merry Christmas," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas," Enjolras said returning the kiss.

"Can we open them now?" Zelda begged.

I smiled.

"Yes, you may," I said.

Zelda and Daisy beamed and began tearing open their presents.

They got dolls, dresses and sweets. When they were done, they ran up to me and Enjolras and hugged us.

Enjolras gave me my present. It was in a small box.

"You didn't need to get me a present," I said.

"Yes, I did," said Enjolras. "You're my wife."

"But the house-" I started.

"Was a wedding present," Enjolras finished.

I opened the box. It was a pearl ring with diamonds circling it.

"Oh, Enjolras," I breathed.

"Since I hadn't gotten you and engagement ring, I thought you needed one," said Enjolras.

I slipped the ring on giving Enjolras a kiss.

"Thank you," I said.

I picked up a big box.

"Here you go," I said, handing him the box.

He opened the box and pulled out a red jacket.

"Do you like it?" I asked. "I made it myself."

Enjolras smiled.

"I love it," he said.

"I have one more surpise," I said.

"And what would that be?" Enjolras asked.

"I'm pregant," I said, smiling hopefully.

Enjolras grabbed my hands and kissed my lips.

"I'm happy," Enjolras whispered.

Daisy and Zelda looked confused.

"What does that mean?" Daisy asked.

"I'm going to have a baby," I said.

Daisy and Zelda squealed.

I sighed, relieved that they were all happy with my news.

That night, we had dinner, our first Christmas dinner as a family. We were just about to say grace, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I said walking over to the door.

I opened the door. It was Gavroche.

"Merry Christmas, Gavroche," I said smiling

"Merry Christmas, Madamoiselle Belle," Gavroche said.

"Would you like to come in and have dinner with us?" I asked.

"No," said Gavroche. "I just came to deliver Zelda and Daisy their presents.

"Alright," I said. "Please come inside.

Gavroche followed me inside.

"Zelda, Daisy, Gavroche is here to give you your presents," I said.

Zelda and Daisy left the room and came back wearing new scarves. I smiled.

"Where's Gavroche?" I asked.

"He left," said Daisy.

I ran outside and quickly found Gavroche.

"Gavorche, please," I said. "Enjolras and I would be delighted if you would join us for dinner."

"I don't need charity!" Gavorche snapped.

"Then don't think of it as charity," I said. "Think of it as a Christmas present."

Gavroche thought about it for a moment.

"Alright," said Gavroche.

I smiled and took Gavorche's hand. We went back inside and enjoyed dinner.

At night, I sang to Zelda and Daisy like I normally did.

_Meet me in the garden where the weeds grow tall  
Down by the gate  
I got a secret that I might tell  
It'll give me away_

"Merry Christmas," muttered Zelda.

_Ooh  
Whatever you do  
Ooh  
Keep it with you_

"Merry Christmas," Daisy mumbled.

_Meet me on the back porch where ivy climbs  
Where they sat on the swing  
Soak up the color of the midday sun  
While the ocean sings_

"Merry Christmas," I said.

_Ooh  
Whatever you do  
Ooh  
Keep it with you_

"Love you both," Zelda said quietly

_You and I  
Well we're just pressing flowers  
They're dying  
But they're ours_

"Love you both," Daisy said quietly.

_Meet me in a poem of an iron bed  
Wipe the dust away  
Meet me in the tintypes from long ago  
Trace the lines of my face_

"And I love you both," I said.

_Ooh  
Whatever you do  
Ooh  
Keep it with you_

I kissed their foreheads.

_Keep it with you_


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up in my dream later than usual. I looked to my bedsid and saw Enjolras had written a note.

_Dear Mae,_

_I let Zelda and Daisy go play with Gavroche. _

_See you this aftenoon,_

_Your Enjolras_

I let out a sigh. Another boring day being alone. While I was teaching Daisy less and less, so she was gone throughout the day. Enjolras had his classes, so he would be gone until about four. So it would be just me throughout the day.

I figured I would spend the day reading. I decided to read my old diary to see how I've grown through the past year and a half.

_Hello! My name is Mabelle Ellen Mountain Green, daughter of Edward Jonathan Mountaingreen and Ellen Ruth Mountaingreen, sister of Edward Jonathan Montaingreen II, Ellen Rosemary Mountaingreen, Samuel Jacob Mountaingreen, Elizabeth Mary Mountaingreen, Abigail Martha Mountaingreen, Zelda Lilly Mountaingreen, and Jane Alice Mountaingreen. Today is my birthday, the 21st of September. I turned fifteen years old._

_I was born in Illinois, a state in America, but I moved to Paris when I was eleven. I was the third oldest after Eddie (Edward's nickname) and Ellie (Ellen's nickname). Ellie died when she was five, she got a cold and died a week later. I was two at the time. When I was five Eddie fell off his horse and broke his neck. I can remember how sad I was when he died. He was my favorite family member. Sam (Samuels nickname) died when I was six and he was four after being sick. Lizzie (Elizabeth's nickname) died three days later. She was only two. Nabby (Abigail's nickname) died when I was seven and and she was one. She was also sick. Zelda's still alive. She's almost five. She's my closest friend. Jane died a few minutes after she was born. About a minute after Ma._

_I live with Daddy and Zelda in a grand mansion. I keep thinking this house would be so much more fun if all of my siblings were all here. With Eddie's jokes and baby Jane screaming. _

_I hear Daddy calling me. I must go. _

_Mabelle Mountaingreen_

_Daddy is dead! He's been sick for some time and this morning when I went to check on him, he wouldn't move. Mirabelle, one of the servants, called a doctor, and the doctor pronounced him dead. Zelda doesn't really understand it, but understands that Daddy won't wake up. We've spent the morning crying. _

_I'm starting to stain the page with my tears. I'll leave now._

_Mabelle Mountaingreen._

_I'm writing now from our new apartment. They've kicked us out of our home and of out and now we're living in this run down apartment. I'm so glad we have it. My friends are paying for it._

_I feel like you will be a sister to me in these tough times. Someone who will be able to better understand our situation better than Zelda._

_If you shall be my sister, I shall give you a name. You shall be called Jane, in honor of my sister, Jane Alice, the sister I never new._

_I must go to bed. I am tired._

_Mabelle Mountaingreen._

I cried as I remembered my brothers and sisters. But I still had Zelda and also had Daisy

I heard the door open.

"Mae!" Enjolras called. "I'm home!"

"I'm in our room, darling!" I called back.

Enjolras walked up to our room and caught me lying on the bed crying a bit.

"Are you alright?" Enjolras asked kneeling down next to me.

I nodded.

"I was just reading my diary and I was remembering my brothers and sisters," I said.

Enjolras hugged me.

"I barely knew most of them," I said. "That's how young they died."

"Why don't you take a nap and skip the meeting tonight," said Enjolras.

I nodded and fell asleep.

**A/N: So it's a kind of sucky chapter but the next chapter will be better. And if not the chapter after will be the birth of the baby!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm a liar. Two chapters after this will be the chapter where the baby is born. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter while you wait.**

Daisy and I had to stop jumping because she was going to have a baby. Daisy and I had to wait quietly until Enjolras went to school.

We heard a noise from the kitchen. Daisy and I turned our heads but didn't get up. Enjolras entered the room.

"Enjolras, may we go play with Gavroche?" I asked.

"You may," Enjolras said to me. "Daisy, Mabelle wishes to give you lessons today."

Daisy frowned and I smiled.

"Have fun at your lessons today," I told Daisy.

I picked up Ginger and ran to the park.

"Gavroche!" I called when I saw him with Cannon.

"Zel!" Gavroche called back.

I ran up to him, Ginger running behind me.

"Belle and I were talking last night," I said.

"About what?" Gavroche asked.

"I was hoping you could move in wit us," I said hopefully.

"Really?" Gavroche asked after a minute.

"Yes," I said. "Please say you will. It would be so much fun."

It was hard getting Belle to agree because she said with the baby coming, it would be a hassle, but after some talking I finally got her to agree to it.

Gavroche thought about it.

"Alright," said Gavroche. "I'll move in with you."

I smiled and hugged Gavroche.

"Let's play first and we'll go back to my-our house tonight," I said.

Me and Gavroche spent the day playing with Ginger and Cannon. When the sun started to set, we went to my- our- home.

"Don't you need to get your stuff?" I asked Gavroche.

"All I have are some blankets I don't need now," Gavroche said.

"Belle!" I called when we got in the house.

"In the living room dear," Belle called out.

When I got to the living room, I saw Belle sitting on the couch knitting a small sock.

"Hello, Gavroche," Belle said standing up. "I suppose Zelda told you about our little talk last night?"

Gavroche nodded. Belle smiled.

"And would you like to take us up on that offer?" Belle asked.

Again, Gavroche nodded. Belle's smile widened.

"I'll show you to your room."

Gavroche followed Belle and I stayed in the living room. A few moments later, Gavroche and Belle returned a few moments later. Enjolras entered the room.

"I'm going to the meeting," Enjolras said. "Does anyone want to go."

"I'm a bit tired tonight," Belle said. "I'll go tomorrow."

"Goodnight," said Enjolras kissing her cheek.

No one went to the meeting. Belle went straight to bed and I went after.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter is awful! I promised my friends they could help me write a chapter before the baby was born. We were finally able to get together and this is what we came up with. I've learned something from wring this: Never write a chapter while watching video's of school dances and while you are on field trips. We were also high on sugar. So most of this is kind of just stupid, but hopefully there is some funny stuff in here, too. No flames please I know how much this sucks. But there's a dream at the end, so if I were you, I would just skip there. I don't own Les Mis, Get Lucky by Daft Punk, Shots by LMFAO, Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray, Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men, It's Time by Imagine Dragons, good Girls Go Bad by Cobras Starship, On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons, High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup, Carry On by Fun, 1985 by Bowling for Soup, Some Nights by Fun., Holiday by Vampire Weekend, We Are Young by Fun., Stars by Fun., or the cup song. Again no flames. I know it's shit.**

**LittlePeopleKnow: I'll have Zelda and Daisy fight over Gavroche, and I'm sorry but I already have a name for the baby. **

"Which one?" I asked holding up two dresses.

One dress was a strapless baby blue with white lace frills and baby blue tulle tiers over the dress and a baby blue sash, and the other was a strapless bright green withe pink lace frills and bright green tulle tiers over the dress and a bright green sash.

"The blue," said Holly.

"Any other opinions?" I asked.

"The green," said Kitty.

"Tie breaker," I said.

"Blue," said Toni.

"The blue it is," I said.

"Green," said Mimi.

"Another tie breaker," I said.

"Green," said Disee.

"Blue," said Bitzi.

"Blue," said Tori.

"Green," Tiffy said.

"Blue," Amy said.

"Blue," said Della.

"Green," said Sophia.

"Blue," said Sammy.

"Blue it is," I said.

I went into the bathroom and put on the dress.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Gorgeous!" Holly said, coming over to me, grabbing my hand and spinning me around.

"I know!" said Kitty.

"I'm going to get dressed," said Bitzi.

She picked up her black dress with gold chain belt and red skirt. Once Bitzi was out, Kitty got dressed in her stapless baby pink dress with a matching baby pink bow and sequins on the bodice. Then Bailey got dressed in her purple sequin dress with matching bow. Then Holly got dressed in her gold dress with gold sequin bodice, and gold glitter on the skirt. Then Sammy got dressed in her red dress with a red silver beaded sash. Sophia went next and put on her red beaded bodice dress. Disee went next and put on her black pink dotted dress. Della went next and put on her simple coral dress. Tori went and put on her purple dress with silver embelishments. Tiffy put on her aqua and silver chiffon dress. Amy went and put on her one shoulder coral dress with sliver rhinestones at the waist. Toni went and put on her strapless her purple lace with a purple bow. Mimi went last one to get ready and put on her strapless white puffy gown.

Jack, who was Holly's date, Josh, who was Tiffy's date, Eliot, who was Amy's date, Eli, who was Bailey's date, Zane, who was Kitty's date, Austin, who was Disee's date, Trevor, who was Toni's date, and Kevin, who was Mimi's date, showed up at Holly's house dressed in suits. My other friends had dates but they would meet them at prom.

"Alright, let's go," said Toni.

"No," I said. "Not until Hunter gets here."

The boy that I met at that party couple monthes ago, Hunter Wood and I had become good friends and he had agreed to be my date.

Hunter got there a few minutes later and we left for the hotel where are our prom was being held.

"I'm not kidding," I said as we walked to the hotel. "He gave him the finger."

"How do you know?" Della asked.

"Jimmy told me," I said. "We were in chemistry last year I was talking to him and he told me Paul was like 'Mr. W. Mr. W. Mr. W. and Mr. W. was just like 'Paul' and he gave him the finger. I thought I told you that."

My friends all laughed.

"I can't believe a teacher would do that," said Eli.

"I can't believe you waited this long to tell us," said Kevin.

We got to the hotel and immediatly went to the dance floor.

We started screaming our lungs out as we sang and danced in a circle.

_Like the legend of phoenix  
All ends with beginnings  
What keeps the planet spinning  
The force of love beginning_

_We've come too far to give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar to our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky_

_The present has no ribbon  
Your gift keeps on giving  
What is this feeling I'm feeling  
If you wanna leave I'm ready_

_We've come so far to give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get  
We're up all night to get  
We're up all night to get  
We're up all night to get_

_We're up all night to get  
We're up all night to get  
We're up all night to get funky  
We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky_

_We've  
Come too far  
To give up  
Who we are  
So let's  
Raise the bar  
And our cups  
To the stars_

_She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky_

We continued with the next song:

_If you're not drunk ladies and gentlemen  
Get ready to get fucked up  
Let's do it, Ha Ha  
LMFAO  
You know what  
Lil Jon  
All of the alcoholics  
Where you at  
Let's go_

_When I walk in the club  
All eyes on me  
I'm with the party rock crew  
All drinks are free  
We like ciroc  
We love patrone  
We came to party rock  
Everybody it's on  
Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots  
Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots  
Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots  
Everybody  
Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots  
Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots  
Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots  
Everybody  
The ladies love us  
When we pour shots  
They need an excuse  
To suck our cock  
We came to get crunk  
How 'bout you  
Bottles up  
Let's go round two  
Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots  
Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots  
Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots  
Everybody  
Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots  
Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots  
Shots Shots Shots Shots Shots  
Everybody  
If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club  
If you ain't takin' shots get the fuck out the club  
If ain'tcome to party getthe fuck out the club  
Now where my alcoholics let me see your hands up  
What you drinking on?  
Jaegerbombs  
Lemondrops  
Butter Nipples  
Jello Shots  
Kamikaze  
Three Wise Men  
Fucked all that  
Get me some gin_

_Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots  
The women come around everytimeI'm pourin' shots  
Their panties hit the groundevetime I give em shots  
So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots  
If your feelin' drunk put your hands in the air  
And if you tryin' to fuck put your hands in the air  
Now say "I'm fucked up!" (I'm fucked up)  
I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up)  
I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)  
I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)  
Shots  
Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots  
The women come around everytimeI'm pourin' shots  
Their panties hit the groundevetime I give em shots  
So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots  
I fucked up  
La dad a da  
La dad a dad a da  
La dad a da  
La dad a dad a da  
La dad a da  
La dad a dad a da  
La dad a da  
La dad a dad a da  
La dad a da  
La dad a dad a da  
La dad a da  
La dad a dad a da  
La dad a da  
La dad a dad a da  
La dad a da  
La dad a dad a da_

About an hour and a half later, I was slow dancing with Hunter.

_I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamond, brillliant  
In Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, citly lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child_

"I'm having a lot of fun," I said.

_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I've got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

"Me, too," said Hunter. "Thanks for inviting me."

_I've seen the world, lit up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock'n'roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul_

"No problem," I said.

_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I've got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

I giggled when he spun me around.

_Dear Lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

I leaned my head on his chest.

_And will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

We stayed to eleven o'clock and then went home.

We continued to sing in the car.

We all sang:

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

I sang:

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

Hunter sang:

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_

Holly sang:

_The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake_

Jack sang:

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

Bailey sang:

_And some days I can't even trust myself_

Eli sang:

_It's killing me to see you this way_

Amy sang:

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

Eliot sang:

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

We all sang:

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Tiffy sang:

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

Josh sang:

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

Kitty sang:

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

Zane sang:

_We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love_

Mimi sang:

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

Kevin Sang:

_Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

We all sang:

_'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!_

_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey!  
Hey!_

Toni and Trevor sang:

_You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you._

Austin and Disee sang:

_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon_

Hunter and I sang:

_Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep_

We all sang:

_Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!_

_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

We dropped Sammy and Sophia off at their home.

Toni sang:

_So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent_

Disee sang:

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top_

Mimi sang:

_Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

I sang:

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

Trevor sang:

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

Bailey sang:

_'Cause after all_

Amy sang:

_This city never sleeps at night_

We all sang:

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

Jack sang:

_So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

Austin sang:

_Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

Della sang:

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

Toni sang:

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

Tori sang:

_'Cause after all_

Kevin sang:

_This city never sleeps at night_

We all sang:

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

Eliot sang:

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

We all sang:_  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

We dropped Kevin off at his home.

"Bye, idiot!" I called.

"Bye, bitch," Kevin called back.

"Love you!" I called.

"Love you, too!" Kevin called. (not because I like him, I do that to everyone)

When he was gone, we started a new song.

The boys sang:

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad_

Hunter sang:

_I know your type  
Yeah daddy's lil' girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

Jack sang:

_She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild_

The boys sang:

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go_

I sang:

_I know your type  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me want to lose control_

Jack sang:

_She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild_

The boys sang:

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad_

I sang:

_I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_

The boy's sang:

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad_

The boy's sang:

_Oh she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

The girl's sang:

_And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance_

The boy's sang:

_Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

The girl's sang:

_And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance_

The boy's sang:

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Them good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad_

I sang:

_I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_

The boy's sang:

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go_

We clapped twice, concluding the song.

We dropped Mimi off at her home.

We started the next song:

Toni sang:

_If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you_

Holly sang:

_You'll never know quite when, well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you_

Tori sang:

_I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving_

The boys sang:

_I take it in but don't look down_

We all sang:

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world._

Bailey sang:

_I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something_

I sang:

_I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something_

The girls sang:

_I take it in but don't look down_

We all sang:

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world._

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child_

The boys sang:

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now._

The girls sand:

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now._

We all sang:

'_Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world._

We dropped Austin off at his home.

We started the next song:

Toni sang:

_Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature_

Mimi sang:

_Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great_

We all sang:

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends_

I sang:

_Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did_

Holly sang:

_How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight_

Bailey sang:

_And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder_

Amy sang:

_Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_

Bitzi sang:

_Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team_

Kitty sang:

_Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back_

We all sang:

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_Here we go again_

We dropped Eliot off at his house.

We started the next song:.

Bitzi sang:

_Well I woke up to the sound of silence  
And cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight  
And I found you with a bottle of wine  
Your head in the curtains  
And heart like the Fourth of July_

Kitty sang:

_You swore and said,  
"We are not,  
We are not shining stars."  
This I know,  
I never said we are_

Della sang:

_Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back_

The girls sang:

_If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone.  
Carry on._

The boys sang:

_May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground.  
Carry on._

I sang:

_Carry on, carry on_

Amy sang:

_So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night  
At a bar off 75._

Eli sang:

_And we talked and talked about how our parents will die,  
All our neighbours and wives._

I sang:

_But I like to think I can cheat it all  
To make up for the times I've been cheated on.  
And it's nice to know when I was left for dead  
I was found and now I don't roam these streets,  
I am not the ghost you are to me._

We all sang:

_If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone.  
Carry on.  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground.  
Carry on._

Jack sang:

_Whoa!  
My head is on fire but my legs are fine.  
After all they are mine.  
Lay your clothes down on the floor,  
Close the door, hold the phone,  
Show me how no one's ever gonna stop us tonight._

We all sang:

_'Cause here we are  
We are shining stars  
We are invincible  
We are who we are  
On our darkest day  
When we're miles away  
Sun will come  
We will find our way home_

_If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone.  
Carry on.  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground.  
Carry on._

_Oooh.  
Oooh.  
Oooh.  
Oooh._

_No one's ever gonna stop us tonight  
No one's ever, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop us tonight  
No one's ever, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop us tonight_

We dropped Eli off at his house.

We started the next song:

We all sang:

_Woohoohoo  
Woohoohoo_

Holly sang:

_Debbie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husband's a CPA_

Bitzi sang:

_Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned twenty four  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plan?_

Kitty sang:

_She was gonna be an actress  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake her ass  
On the hood of Whitesnake's car  
Her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
And nothing has been alright since_

We all sang:

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cause she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985_

_Woohoohoo  
(1985)  
Woohoohoo_

Toni sang:

_She's seen all the classics  
She knows every line  
Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink  
Even Saint Elmo's Fire_

Mimi sang:

_She rocked out to Wham  
Not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
Thought she'd get a hand  
On a member of Duran Duran_

Tiffy sang:

_Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin  
And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen  
When did reality become T.V.  
Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows  
(on the radio was)_

We all sang:

_Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cause she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985_

_Woohoohoo_

Jack sang:

She hates time make it stop

Trevor sang:

_When did Motley Crue become classic rock?_

Josh sang:

_And when did Ozzy become an actor?_

Zane sang:

_Please make this stop_

Josh sang:

_Stop!_

Hunter sang:

_And bring back_

We all sang:

_Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cause she's still preoccupied  
With 1985_

_Woohoohoo_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV (woohoohoo)  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cause she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985_

We dropped Zane off at his house.

We started the next song:

I sang:

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

Holly sang:

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

Bailey sang:

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style_

Amy sang:

_That's alright (that's alright)  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...  
Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win..._

Tiffy sang:

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)_

Della sang:

_So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?_

Bitzi sang:

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!_

Kitty sang:

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

Toni sang:

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights... ah..._

We all sang:

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

Mimi sang:

_The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up but we'd both agree_

Jack sang:

_It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..._

We dropped Trevor off at his house.

"Bye, brother!" I called.

"Bye, sister!" Trevor called.

We started the next song.

Bitzi sang:

_Holiday, O, A Holiday!  
And the best one of the year  
Dozing off underneath my sheets  
While I cover both my ears _

Kitty sang:

_But if I wait for a holiday could it ever stop my fear?  
To go away on a summer's day never seemed so clear _

Toni sang:

_Holiday, still so far away  
Our republic on the beach  
I can't forget just how bad it gets  
When I'm counting on my teeth  
But if I wait for a holiday  
Could it stop my fear?  
To go away on a summer's day  
Never seemed so clear _

Mimi sang:

_A vegetarian since the invasion  
She'd never seen the word BOMBS  
She'd never seen the word BOMBS blown up  
To 96 point Futura  
She'd never seen an AK  
In a yellowy Day Glo display  
A t-shirt so lovely it turned all the history books grey _

Amy sang:

_I've got wheels, I've got cutter spray  
And a healthy sense of worth  
Half of me is the gasoline  
But the other half's the surf  
So if I wait for a holiday could it stop my fear?  
To go away on a summer's day never seemed so clear_

We dropped Hunter off at his house.

We started the next song.

Jack sang:

_Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight_

Toni sang:

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and_

Bitzi sang

_I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget_

Della sang:

_But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back_

I sang:

_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

We all sang:

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

Amy sang:

_Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got_

Kitty sang:

_I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back_

Tiffy sang:

_So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

We all sang:

Tonight  
_We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

Della sang:

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

Toni sang:

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

Bailey sang:

_The moon is on my side (Nananananana)  
I have no reason to run (Nananananana)_

Holly sang:

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
The angels never arrived (Nananananana)_

Bitzi sang:

_But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)_

We all sang:

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

I sang:

_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight_

We dropped Jack off at his house.

We started the next song:

I sang:

_Growing old is getting old  
I often find myself here thinking  
About the birds, the boats, and past loves that flew away or started sinking  
And it's crazy here without you  
I used to think this all was ours  
We'd stay up late, debate on how we'd find our way  
Say it's all up in the stars_

Holly sang:

_Some nights I rule the world  
With bar lights and pretty girls  
But most nights I stay straight and think about my mom  
Oh god, I miss her so much_

Bailey sang:

_And there are people on the street  
They're coming up to me  
They're telling me that they like what I do now  
And so I tried my best when I took the fall  
To get right back up, back in your arms  
If you're out here why do I miss you so much_

Amy sang:

_I feel like I had it all  
Back before I lost it all  
Now I just wait for you to talk to me  
But you won't even look at me, baby_

Tiffy sang:

_And I'd be saying that you  
You're always holding on to stars  
I think they're better from afar  
Cause no one is gonna save us_

Della sang:

_Oh, and me  
Well, I have faded in the dark  
So don't you ever kiss me  
Don't you wish on me  
Why can't you see that no one's gonna save us?  
Oh, come on girl_

Bitzi sang:

_I just need a helping hand  
I close my eyes and think about tomorrow  
It never came true  
It came true  
It never came true_

Kitty sang:

_Oh, and you  
You're always holding on to stars  
You're always holding on to stars  
Cause no one is gonna save us_

Mimi sang:

_Oh, and you  
You're always holding on to stars  
I think they're better from afar  
Because no one is gonna save us_

Toni sang:

_Oh, and me  
I have faded in the dark  
So don't you ever kiss me  
Don't you wish on me  
Why can't you see that no one's gonna save us?  
No one's gonna save us  
No one's gonna save me now_

We all sang:

_No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No one's gonna save us  
Who we are, who we are  
Who you are, who you are  
You're always holding on to stars  
You're always holding on to stars  
You're always holding on to stars  
You're always holding on to stars_

We dropped the rest of the girls off at Amy's house, and they would do, well whatever from there.

We went on to Holly's house where I would stay the night.

Holly sang:

_I've got my ticket for long way around  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
Yo I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

_When I'm gone When I'm gone  
When I'm gone When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

I sang:

_I've got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest view_

_It's got mountains  
It's got rivers  
It's got woods to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone When I'm gone  
When I'm gone When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

We both sang:

_I've got my ticket for the long way round  
These feet weren't built to stay to long  
And I'll go there on my own  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you dear, that I sing this song_

_When I'm gone When I'm gone  
When I'm gone When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone When I'm gone  
When I'm gone When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

We got to Holly's house and stayed up all night.

I fell asleep the next night watching My Week with Marilyn.

"Let me protect you from all this," said Colin.

"What are you gonna do?" Marilyn asked. "Marry me?"

"Why not?" said Colin. "You could quit this. Forget Marilyn Monroe. Forget Hollywood. Let it all go. Just let it go."

"I couldn't just give it up," Marilyn said.

"Why not?" said Colin "Why not when it drives you crazy?"

"You think I'm crazy?" Marilyn asked.

"I just meant you could be happy," Colin said.

"I am happy," Marilyn said.

"Of course you're happy," Colin said. "You're the biggest star in the world."

I fell asleep.

Like last time I pulled an all-nighter and woke up in a dream, my body was aching and my eyes opened and saw Enjolras looking like he had been crying this time.

"Enjolras," I rasped.

Enjolras lifted his head and sighed in relief. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"You didn't wake up again yesterday," Enjolras said. "I was so scared for you and the baby. How do you feel?"

"Fine," I said. "Enjolras, could I ask a favor?"

"Anything," Enjolras said.

"If something should go wrong while I'm giving birth-" I started.

"Don't talk like that," Enjolras said.

"Let me finish," I said. "If something should go wrong during the birth, love the baby. My Uncle Will had a daughter and his and my Aunt Mary died giving birth to her. He didn't love the girl. She was the cause of death for the woman he loved. Don't be like that. Love the child. Treat the child kindly."

"Of course I'll do that," Enjolras said.

I smiled.

"Good," I said.

"I'm going to go get Zelda," Enjolras said standing up.

"Wait," I said.

Enjolras turned around.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if this illness will affect the baby?" I asked.

"I had Joly come over to take a look at you yesterday," Enjolras said. "He said you and the baby will be fine."

I sighed in relief.

"Then why were you crying?" I asked.

"You saw that?" Enjolras asked embarassed.

I nodded.

"Don't worry though," I said. "I won't tell anyone.

Enjolras left the room. He came back a moment later with Zelda. Zelda was by my side hugging me in a heartbeat.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Zelda asked.

I smiled.

"I've only done it twice," I said. "And I don't do it on purpose, darling."

"I'm scared you'll leave me like Mommy and Daddy," Zelda said.

I held Zelda.

"Zelda, dear, I'm not leaving you," I told her. "Not now, not ever."

"Promise?" Zelda asked.

"Of course I promise," I said.

Zelda looked at my six month pregnant stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"What are you going to name your baby?" Zelda asked.

Enjolras and I hadn't talked about that.

If it was a girl I was thinking Ellen after Ma and Ellie, Ruth after Granny, Rosemary after Ellie's middle name, Abigail after Nabby, Elizabeth after Lizzy, Jane after Jane, and I also liked Rebecca and Hettie.

If it was a boy I was thinking Edward or Jonathan after Daddy and Eddie, Samuel or Jacob after Sam, Lewis after Grandaddy, and I also liked William, Peter and Benjamin.

"I don't know," I said. "What do you think it should be?"

"I like Jane Belle," said Zelda.

"Why Jane Belle?" I asked.

"Because of our sister and you," Zelda said.

"Me?" I asked. "Why me?"

"Because you're nice," said Zelda.

"Thank you Zelda," I said. "That's a very sweet thing for you to say."

Zelda smiled.

I spent the rest of the day talking with Zelda about the baby.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Little annoncement, when I'm done with this, I'm going to write another version of the story. It's almost the same story, but with a few changes.**

I was woken up in my dreamsby an intense pain.

"Enjolras!" I called, hoping he was still home. "Enjolras, come here!"

Enjolras was quickly by my side.

"What's wrong, Mae?" Enjolras asked.

"Enjolras, it's my stomach," I said.

"What's wrong with it?" Enjolras asked.

"It hurts," I said. "A lot."

"I'll go get a doctor," Enjolras said.

He ran out of the house. He came back about fifteen minutes later with the doctor.

"You're about to have the baby," the doctor said.

My eyes widened. Enjolras was forced out of the room. I knew he wanted to stay because he was fighting the midwives who escorted him out and calling out my name.

The delivery was painful but after three hours, I had beautiful twins, one boy and one girl. The girl had my almond shaped brown eyes and a tuft of blonde hair she inherited from Enjolras. The boy had a tuft of dark brown hair she got from me and Enjolras' eyes. They let Enjolras in.

"Hello, Enjolras," I said. "Come meet your children."

Enjolras smiled and walked over to the bedside.

"They're beautiful," Enjolras said, kissing the babies head. "Just like their mother."

Enjolras kissed my forehead.

"Would you like to hold one of them," I asked.

"Are you sure I won't drop them?" Enjolras asked.

"Of course you won't," I said.

I picked up the girl.

"Go to Daddy, sweetheart," I said handing my daughter to him.

"Daddy?" Enjolras chuckled.

"That's what we call father's wher I'm from," I said.

"And that would make you...?" Enjolras asked.

"A mommy," I said, smiling now that I was one.

"They need names," I said.

"I hadn't thought about that," Enjolras said. "Have you?"

I nodded.

"I like Ruth after my grandmother, and Ellen after my mother and sister," I said. "And Edward Jonathan after my father and brother."

"Ruth Ellen and Edward Jonathan," Enjolras said.

"And we can call them Ruthie and Eddie," I asked. "Do you like them?"

"Yes," Enjolras said. "Ruthie and Eddie, they're perfect."

"They are," I agreed.

Eddie started to get fussy.

"I think he's hungry," I said.

I began breast-feeding him.

"Enjolras," I said after realizing something.

"Yes," Enjolras sai absentmindedly. He was mesmerized with Ruthie. She was going to be a daddy's girl.

"We only have one crib," I said.

"I'll run out and get another one," Enjolras said.

Enjolras gave Ruthie a quick kiss and handed her back to me. He gave Eddie and me a quick kiss and he left.

"Belle!" I heard Zelda call quietly.

"In my room, Zelda," I said.

A few moments later, Zelda was in my room. Her eyes widened and she beamed. She rushed over to my bedside followed by Daisy and Gavroche.

"They're so cute!" Daisy exclaimed.

"What are their names?" Zelda asked.

"Ruth Ellen and Edward Jonathan," I said. "We're going to call them Ruthie and Eddie."

"Can we hold them?" asked Daisy.

"Yes," I said. "Go to the dining room and get some chairs. Be quiet or else you'll wake the babies."

The children quietly left the room and came back a few moments later with chairs. I let Gavroche hold Eddie and Daisy hold Ruthie.

"Why can't I hold one?" Zelda asked pouting.

"Zelda, dear, you'll be able to hold one soon enough," I said. "Would you like me to hold you for the time being?"

Zelda nodded and climbed next to me. I wrapped an arm around her. Soom it was her turn to hold Ruthie.

Enjolras returned home with the second crib and set it up in ur bedroom, wher the twins would be sleeping for their first few weeks.

Everyone left the room so I could sleep. Though, I didn't get very much withe twins constantly crying.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I still don't own The Beacon by A Fine Frenzy or You Are My Sunshine.**

I was taking frequent naps throughout the day. It was because the twins were crying and waking Mabelle up.

I was back to trying to get Ruthie to sleep. Eddie didn't cry as much.

"Ruthie, please sleep," I said.

Ruthie continued to cry.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

"I've sung to you, fed you, held you, rocked you,changed you," I said. "What more could you possibly want?"

"Mae?"

I turned my head and saw Enjolras getting out of bed.

"Oh, Enjolras, don't get out of bed," I said. "Go back to sleep. She'll stop crying soon enough."

Enjolras walked over to me. Ruthie quieted down and reached for Enjolras.

"I think she wants Daddy," I said.

Enjolras took Ruthie from my arms. Though Ruthie was only two weeks old, Ruthie already recognized Enjolras as her father and always reached for him when she saw him.

"She loves you more than me," I said sadly.

Enjolras looked at me.

"That's not true," Enjolras said. "She loves you."

"She always cries when I hold her," I said.

"Yes, but you're her mother," Enjolras said. "And she loves you."

"Apparently that doesn't matter to her," I said. "But I still love her."

"And she loves you," Enjolras repeated.

Enjolras handed her to me. I smiled when she didn't burst into tears. Her eyes got heavy and started to close and she was asleep in moments.

I set her down in her crib. Enjolras and I headed back to bed.

"Goodnight, darling," I said, kissing Enjolras on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Mae," Enjolras said.

I woke up and was able to go the rest of the day without naps, and when it late, I went to sleep.

I awoke to the sight of Enjolras rocking Ruthie.

"You gave your mother so much distress last night, little one," Enjolras said. "But she still loves you. As do I. There is no prettier baby than you. And no handsomer one than your brother."

"Goodmorning," I said getting out of bed.

"Goodmorning," Enjolras said. "How much of that did you happen to here?"

"A fair amount," I said.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Enjolras asked.

"The prettiest baby to ever grace the earth," I agreed.

I walked over to Eddie's crib.

"Hello, Eddie," I said lifting him up. "Where are Zelda, Daisy and Gavroche?"

"I told them they could go play," Enjolras said.

Eddie started to get fussy and started crying. I knew he was hungry. I started breast-feeding him.

"Do you smell that?" Enjolras asked.

At that moment Ruthie started crying.

"She need to be changed," I said. "Enjolras, can you do that for me?"

Enjolras nodded and began changing Ruthie.

I smelled a foul stench and Eddie started crying, too.

"While you're at it, could you change Eddie?" I asked.

"Of course," Enjolras said.

When he was done changing Ruthie we switched babies and while Enjolras was changing Eddie, I was feeding Ruthie.

"See," said Enjolras. "She does love you."

"She loves me, because I'm feeding her," I said.

"And because you're her mother," Enjolras said finishing up changing Eddie.

When I finished feeding Ruthie, I held her. I was relieved when she didn't cry. In fact, she smiled.

"Enjolras, come here," I whispered. "She's smiling."

Enjolras walked over to us.

"She has such a pretty smile," Enjolras said. "Just like her mother's."

I looked at Enjolras and smiled.

"Yes," Enjolras said. "Just like her mother's."

Enjolras and I spent the rest of the day taking care of Eddie and Ruthie.

At night, Enjolras went to the meeting like always and I stayed home taking care of Eddie and Ruthie.

When it was time for bed, Eddie fell asleep right away, but Ruthie stayed awake. Luckily she wasn't crying, she just wouldn't sleep."

"What if Mommy sang to you?" I asked the little girl, not expecting an answer.

_You say your time has come  
You're tired of waking up  
Don't be obscene, I can't conceive of  
Living without you_

_You say you drag us down  
No one should want you now_

_When I start to cry, you kiss my eyes and say  
I'm not allowed to _

_Burning beacon in the night  
Can't feel its heat, or see its light  
That single solitary guide, it must get lonely there sometimes_

_You were a child forgot  
Lessons of love untaught  
Now no embrace can quite replace  
The one that never found you_

_I was raised tenderly  
All that was taught to me  
I will apply, your parents tried but they didn't know how to_

_Burning beacon in the night  
Can't feel its heat, or see its light  
That single solitary guide, it must get lonely there sometimes_

_Let me stand by you  
The honor is mine  
Let me stand by you_

_Loneliest light, loneliest light, loneliest light_

_Burning beacon in the night  
Can't feel its heat, or see its light  
That single solitary guide, it must get lonely there sometimes_

By the end of the song, Ruthie was asleep.

"Have I ever told you you have a lovely voice?" I heard Enjolras ask.

I turned my head.

"I don't believe you have," I said.

"In that case, you have a lovely voice," Enjolras said.

I smiled and set Ruthie down in her crib.

"Goodnight, my dear," I whispered to the baby. "And goodnight to you, Enjolras."

"Goodnight," Enjolras said kissing my cheek.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up to Ruthie's crying. She was just hungry. It was the first time in three long monthes I had gotten a good night sleep. She was just hungry and needed to be changed.

Most days while Enjolras was at school, Helene came over.

"They're so adorable!" Helene squealed.

"Aren't they?" I said.

Helene picked up Eddie.

"They've gotten bigger since the last time I saw them," I said.

"You saw them yesterday," I said.

"They get bigger everyday," Helene said.

"Don't remind me," I said.

Eddie started to get fussy and started crying.

"What do I do?" Helene asked. "And what's that smell?"

"He needs to be changed," I said, taking Eddie from Helene.

I changed Eddie and spent the rest of the day with Helene.

"Mae!" I heard Enjolras call.

"In here, darling," I called back.

Enjolras entered the living room.

"Hello, darling," I said kissing his cheek.

"Hello," said Enjolras

"Well, I'll be going," said Helene. "Goodnight, my treasure."

"Goodnight," I said.

"I believe I want to go to the meeting tonight," I said.

"Are you sure?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And Ruthie and Eddie?" Enjolras asked.

"They can come," I said. "It'd be nice for them to get out of the house for a while."

We brought them to the meeting. There was a new boy there named Marius.

The twins were well behaved, didn't cry at all. I sat watching Enjolras and listening intently.

When we got home and as always, I couldn't get Ruthie to sleep. She wasn't crying, just not sleeping.

_You came with the season_

_As the first swallow sang_

_A brown headed stranger_

_With a five-letter name {do, do, do, do, do, do, do}_

_We planted our kisses where the wild berries grow_

_My feet sprouted wings and I flew all the way home {do, do, do, do, do, do, do}_

_My cheeks red like fire engines racing_

_Straight to the heat of your skin_

_And I know the days are numbered,_

_Early bird of the summer_

_You'll fly south just as the fall begins_

_The leaves changed our color_

_And the schoolyards were filled_

_My coat with the patches_

_Barely keeps out the chill {do, do, do, do, do, do}_

_You sent me a postcard from a town out of state_

_I wish it were warmer and I hope you're the same {do, do, do, do, do, do, do}_

_The fields where we wandered were golden_

_Now only mud in my boots_

_And I know I should recover_

_You're the bird of the summer_

_I was wrong to try and capture you_

_Flight, flight_

_Flight, flight_

_I met someone walkin' in a park by the lake._

_He don't fly like we did but he don't fly away. {do, do, do, do, do}_

_Gone is the pale hand of winter_

_Here is the first flush of May_

_And soon I will discover_

_Whether birds of the summer_

_Fly in circles or just fly away_

By the end of the song, Ruthie was asleep.

"Goodnight, dear," I said.

"Goodnight, Mae."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Next chapter I reveal where I got the names Ellen, Zelda, Daisy, and Abigail from. Any guesses.**

**Here's a pic of the dress Enjolras got Mabelle:**  
** node/214505**

I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. Could this have happened at a worse time. Genral Lamarque, the only man who spoke for the people, was ill and dying, and Enjolras' revolution was starting to heat up.

I kissed Ruthie and Eddie on the top of their heads and handed them to Helene.

"Au revoir, my angels," I said. "Mommy and Daddy love you."

"Come on," said Enjolras. "The rally will be starting soon."

Ruthie reached for Enjolras and Eddie reached for me. I smiled as took Eddie and Enjolras took Ruthie.

"My sweet little boy," I cooed, kissing Eddie's nose. "Be good for Auntie Helene. We'll only be gone a few hours, at most."

I hand Eddie back to Helene.

"We'll be going now," I said.

"Au revoir, dear," said Helene.

"Au revoir, Helene," I said.

I stood in the crowd watching Enjolras and Marius. I was so proud to be Enjolras' wife.

"_Look down and show some mercy if you can!_" the crowd sang._ "Look down, look down upon your fellow man._"

"_When's it gonna end?_" Courfeyrac asked.

"_When we gonna live?_" called a beggar.

"_Something's gotta happen now_," said Joly.

"_Something's gotta give_," the crowd sang. "_It'll come, it'll come, it'll come, it'll come, it'll come_."

"_Where ar the leaders of the land?_ " Enjolras asked. "_Where is the king who runs this show?_"

"_Only one man, General Lamarque, speaks for the people here below_," sang Marius.

Courfeyrac went to tell Enjolras something.

"_Lamarque is ill and fading fast_," said Enjolras. "_Won't last a week out so they say_."

"With all the anger in the land," said Marius, "how long before the Judgment Day?"

"Before we cut the fat ones down to size?" sang Enjolras.

"Before the barricades arise?" the crowd sand.

The police came. Enjolras and Marius jumped off the platform. I pushed my way through the crowd. When I was close enough to him, Enjolras reached his hand out to me. I grabbed it. I got closer to him and stayed by his side as he went up to Marius, whose grandfather had showed up.

"Marius," Enjolras said.

"Vive General Lamarque!" Marius shouted. "Vive General Lamarque!"

"Vive la France!" the crowd shouted as Enjolras held them back. "Vive la France! Vive la France."

Enjolras and I went back to Helene's house to pick up Ruthie and Eddie. Naturally, Eddie wanted me, and Ruthie wanted Enjolras.

"Hello, my darling," I said kissing his cheeks. "Did you have fun with Auntie Helene?"

I turned to Helene.

"Did they behave?" I asked.

Helene giggled.

"Yes," said Helene. "They were perfect little angels."

That night we were at the cafe. Zelda and Daisy were on either side of me. I was holding Eddie and Daisy was holding Ruthie.

"Belle?" Zelda asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where's Gavroche?" Zelda asked.

I looked around. Gavroche wasn't there. I looked back to Zelda.

"I'm sure he'll be along," I said.

Courfeyrac came up the stairs with guns in his hands.

"_The time is near_," sang Enjolras. "_So near it's stirring the blood in their veins. And yet beware_!"

Enjolras took a gun from one of students. He looked at Grantaire.

"_Don't let the wine go to brains_," said Enjolras. "_We need a sign to rally the people, to call them to arms, to bring them in line_."

"_Marius, wake up_!" Joly called. "What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Some wine, and say what's going on," said Grantaire.

"_A ghost, you say_?" said Marius. "_A ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there then she was gone_."

"_I am agog_!" Grantaire gasped. "_I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last! I've never heard him 'Ooh' and 'Aah'. You talk of battles to be won. And here he comes like Don Juan. It is better than an opera_!"

"_It is time for us all to decide who we are_," said Enjolras. "_Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourself what's the price you might pay? Is this simply a game for a rich young boy to play. The colors of the world are changing day by day. Red the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!_"

"_Had you been there today you might know how it feels_," said Marius. "_To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there today you might also have known how your world may be changed injust one burst of light_."

Enjolras locked eyes with mine.

"_And what was right seems wrong_," Marius sang. "_And what was wrong seems right_."

"_Red_!" Grantaire called.

"_I feel my soul on fire_!" Marius sang.

"_Black_!" Grantaire called.

"_My world if she's not there!_" Marius said.

"_Red_!" everyone called.

"_The color of desire_!" Marius sang.

"_Black_!" everyone called.

"_The color of despair_!" Marius sang.

"_Marius you're no longer a child_," said Enjolras. "_I do not not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don't count at all_!"

I moved a hand to my stomach.

"_Red_!" Enjolras called.

"_The blood of angry men_!" everyone sang. "_Black! The dark of ages past! Red! A world about to down! Black! The night that ends at last_!"

"Listen, everybody!" Courfeyrac called.

We all turned our attention to the top of the stairs. Gavroche was there.

"General Lamarque is dead," said Gavroche.

"_Lamarque, his death is the hour of fate_," Enjolras sang. "_The people's man. His death is the sign we await! On his funeral day they will honor his name, with the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes. From their candles of gried we will kindle our flame. On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade rise! The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer_!"

"_Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts_," Feuilly sang.

"_But a jubilant shout_!" Courfeyrac sang

"_The will come one all_!" Bosseut sang.

"_They will come when we call_!" everyone sang.

At that moment, a girl walked up the stairs. I recognized her as Eponine, a friendof Marius' and Gavroche's sister. Marius walked up to her, and they were gone.

Enjolras walked up to me.

"I'll walk you home," Enjolras said.

"You should stay," I said. "You have a lot of planning."

"I'll come back," said Enjolras. "Ruthie and Eddie need to go to bed."

I sighed and nodded.

"Zelda, Daisy, Gavroche, time to go," I said.

Zelda and Daisy stood up, but Gavroche shook his head.

"I'm staying," said Gavroche.

I sighed again.

"Alright," I said.

Enjolras took Ruthie from Daisy and we began walking home.

"You're very quiet," said Enjolras.

"I just have nothing to say," I said.

"I know your upset," said Enjolras. "But you do realize-"

"Can we not talk about this?" I snapped. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's alright," Enjolras said.

We stayed silent the rest of the way home.

An hour later I was sitting on a blanket playing with Eddie and Ruthie.

"_Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in heaven has in store_," I sang. "_One more dawn! One more day! One day more!_"

An hour later the door opened.

"Mae!" Enjolras called.

"In here!" I called.

Gavroche came running in first and ran off with Zelda and Daisy.

"Shouldn't they be in bed?" Enjolras asked looking at the twins.

"Yes," I said. "But I didn't want to be alone. I wanted as many people with me as possible."

Enjolras opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off.

"Da... da."

Both our mouths dropped open. We looked at each other then to the twins.

"Dada!" Ruthie said, reaching her arms out to Enjolras.

"Oh, Ruthie!" I squealed. "Say it again!"

"Dada! Dada!" Ruthie chanted. "Dada, Dada, Dada!"

Enjolras picked up Ruthie.

"Dada!" Ruthie squealed, giving Enjolras a kiss.

"She's talking," Enjolras said.

At that moment Eddie picked himself up and started walking to me. He collapsed in my lap. I picked him up and kissed his cheeks.

"My little boy!" I squealed.

I stood up, still holding Eddie.

"Alright, my dears," I said. "It's past your bed time."

Enjolras followed me, carrying Ruthie, into the nursury. We put them to bed and left the room.

Enjolras and I went to bed. I couldn't sleep so I decided to step outside. I walked past Zelda and Daisy's room. I heard talking coming from inside.

"I don't want it to be tomorrow," said Zelda.

"Why not?" Gavroche asked. "They're going to win."

"Yes, but what if Enjolras dies?" Zelda asked.

"Then he dies for what he believe in," Gavroche said.

"But Belle will be crushed," said Zelda.

"But she knows that he'll be dying for what he believes in," said Gavroche.

"I know," Zelda sighed.

I could practically hear the hug Gavroche was giving Zelda.

I smiled to myself as I walked outside.

"Can't sleep?"

I turned around and smiled at Enjolras.

"No," I said. "You can't either?"

Enjolras shook his head.

"I'm terrified I'm going to lose you," I said. "I've lost my mother, my father, the majority of my siblings. I don't want to lose you too."

Enjolras took my hand.

"Eddie and Ruthie-" I started.

"Won't remember who I am," Enjolras said.

I pulled my hand away.

"Ruthie will," I said. "She loves you!"

"She's not one," Enjolras said. "She has no memories."

I groaned. Why do men have a talent for saying the absolute worst things.

"She loves you!" I screamed. "The first person she crawled to was you. Her first word was 'dada'. She smiles whenever she sees you."

We stayed silent for a moment.

"What if the people don't rise?" Enjolras asked.

"They won't," I said.

"What?" Enjolras asked.

"The people won't rise," I said. "I know it."

"But they will," Enjolras said. "I thought you had faith."

"It's not that I don't have faith," I said.

"Then what is it?" Enjolras asked. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

I nodded.

"Two things actually," I said. "The first thing is-well you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Yes, I would," Enjolras said.

"You'll think I'm crazy," I said.

"I could never think you're crazy," Enjolras said, taking my hand.

I took a deep breath.

"Every night, I come here," I said. "I'm really from the year 2013, but every night, I come here. And so, I know for a fact the people won't rise."

"Mae-" Enjolras started.

"It's true," I said. "And I can prove it."

"Mae, you're not-" Enjolras started again.

"I'll be right back," I said.

I walked in the house, went to my purse and grabbed my iPhone. I walked back outside and showed him the phone.

"What is this?" he asked.

"My cell phone," I said.

Enjolras looked confused.

"You use it to contact people who are not around you," I said puttin it simply.

"It's not from this time," I said.

I went to the pictures sections and found a picture of me wearing my pink eyelet dress.

"Look," I said, handing him the phone. "That's me. In 2013."

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you dressed like-" Enjolras struggled to find the right word.

"A whore?" I asked.

Enjolras nodded.

"Mae, you know-" Enjolras started.

"I know," I said. "That's actually appropriate for women in my time. But do you believe me?"

Enjolras nodded. I smiled.

"So the people won't rise?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"But they do in 1847," I said.

"I have to wait a whole fifteen year?" Enjolras asked.

I nodded.

"But the point is, they do rise," I said.

"I'll consider not doing this," Enjolras said.

"Please don't," I said.

Enjolras changed the subject.

"What else are you keeping from me?" Enjolras asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," I said.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up the next morning with no one next to me.

I quickly got up. First I went to go check on the twins. Eddie was standing up in his crib, reaching his arms out for me, and Ruthie was calling out:

"Dada! Dada!"

I picked them both up and set them down on a blanket. I started looking for Enjolras.

"Enjolras! Enjolras!" I called.

No one answered.

I began running around the house when I saw Zelda, and Daisy.

"Where are Enjolras and Gavroche?" I asked them.

"They left," said Zelda.

My heart nearly stopped. He had left? After all I told him? And he didn't even say goodbye?

"Did they say where he was going?" I asked.

"The cafe," said Daisy.

"Alright," I said. "You stay here, I'll be back shortly. Keep an eye on Eddie and Ruthie."

I ran out the door and to the cafe. He couldn't have gone to the funeral and build that precious barricade of his.

"Enjolras!" I cried when I got there.

I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Mae, what are you doing here?" Enjolras asked.

"I can't believe you," I said.

I brought my hand up to his cheek and slapped him.

"Mae-" Enjolras started.

"After what I told you?" I asked.

"Mae-" Enjolras tried again.

"Leaving your pregnant wife, and two children?" I asked.

"Mae-"

I went to Gavroche and pointed a finger at him.

"And you," I said, "You are far too young to be doing this. You're only a child. You'll be killed! It's bad enough Enjolras is doing this, but you? You are coming home with me!"

I grabbed Gavroche's wrist as someone grabbed mine. I turned around. It was Enjolras.

"Can I talk to you?" Enjolras asked.

I nodded.

"Alone?" Enjolras added.

"Fine," I said as I followed him into the back room.

Enjolras took me to the back room and shut the door.

"You'd better make this count if this is the last conversation we'll have together," I said.

"This won't be the last conversation we have together," Enjolras said.

"It will be," I said.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said?" I said. "You'll be slaughtered."

"We won't," Enjolras said. "I've thought about what you have said and I've decided not to go through with this."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Enjolras said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" I said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Enjolras and I left the back room and Enjolras dismissed the meeting and him, Gavroche and I walked we got home, Gavroche left to play with Zelda and Daisy.

Enjolras and I sat on the couch, watching Ruthie and Eddie. After a while Ruthie opened her arms, indicating she wanted to be picked up, while Eddie walked over to me and opened his arms.

"Mama," Eddie said. "Mama!"

My face lit up.

"My baby boy!" I exclaimed, picking him up. "Oh, sweetheart!"

Enjolras was about to get Ruthie, when she stood up and toddled over to him. Enjolras smiled and turned to me.

"Did she just walk?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes," I said. "Now, pick her up. Can't you see she wants to be picked up?"

Enjolras picked Ruthie up.

"My little girl," Enjolras cooed.

"Dada! Dada!" Ruthie chanted.

Enjolras looked back at me.

"What's the future like?" Enjolras asked me.

"The future is wonderful," I said.

"We have cars-" I started.

"What are cars?" Enjolras asked.

"Horseless carriages," I said. "People drive them. There's an engine that makes it run. I don't drive simply because I'm so nervous, but they are wonderful."

I started laughing.

"My friends and I would go to the school parking lot and have drag races and do donuts," I said.

"Donuts?" Enjolras asked.

"When you spin the car around in a circle," I said.

"And you go to school?"

"Yes," I said. "And let me tell you, I hate it!"

"Why?" Enjolras asked.

"The people mostly," I said. "Honestly, the people at my school are the worst. People at school judge you without getting to know you. I've always been 'that weird girl.'"

"For what reason do they call you that?" Enjolras asked.

"I'll be honest, I have no idea," I said. "But the learning isn't bad. I was in APUSH: Advanced Placement United States History. That's a more advanced class. I loved that class. I wanted to be in advanced placement government, but I didn't get in. I had to a report on Abigail Adams, which is where I think I got my sister Abigail's name from, and we called her Nabby just like Abigail Adams called her daughter. One of my best friends name's Abigail, but we call her Bailey."

"What about Zelda and Daisy's names?" Enjolras asked.

"We learned about the Lost Generation," I said. "It was a group of writers after World War One and Zelda was one of the writers wife's. She was a writer herself, but she only wrote one book and that didn't get great reviews. Her husband wrote The Great Gatsby and there's a character named Daisy. Anyways, I hope my Zelda doesn't turn out like Zelda Fitzgerald. Zelda Fitzgerald threw herself down a flight of stairs when her husband talked to another girl."

"You said there was a World War One?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes," I said. "I don't really remember what it was about. I know a lot about the Russian Revolution that was happening at the same time. They overthrew the Royal Family. And I know you don't like royalty, but I must feel bad for them."

"How can you feel bad for them?" Enjolras asked. "If there was a revolution, then clearly they deserved what they got."

"Yes, well, they were all slaughtered," I said. "The emperor, the empress, and even the children. Now, you must admit, slaughtering innocent children is wrong."

Enjolras nodded.

"So if there is a World War One, would that mean there is a World War Two?" Enjolras asked.

I nodded sadly. I explained to him all about what happened during WWII. He looked horrified.

"The world did receive a great document, though," I said.

"And what would that be?" Enjolras asked.

"The Diary of Anne Frank," I said. "It's truly remarkable. And it was written by a teenage girl. She had said some wise things."

"And what was your favorite thing she said?" Enjolras asked.

"'It's really a wonder that I haven't dropped all my ideals, because they seem so absurd and impossible to carry out. Yet I keep them, because in spite of everything, I still believe that people are really good at heart,'" I said. "I try to live by it."

"How old was she when she wrote that?" Enjolras asked.

"Fifteen, believe," I said.

"Tell me more about the you in the twenty-first century," Enjolras said.

"Alright," I said. "But you must promise me that you will listen to me."

Enjolras nodded.

"I'm a fan of royalty," I said.

"WHAT?" Enjolras hollered.

"You promised you'd hear me out," I said.

"Fair enough," Enjolras said calmly.

"I'm not a fan of them because of their rule," I said. "Granted, some, like Elizabeth I, I like because of their reign, but others I like simply because of their personality. Like Anastasia, Grand Duchess of Russia, I admire her simply because she challenged her role as a princess. She was a prankster. And her sister, Maria, I like her simply because she was kind. And other's, I have sympathy for. Like Marie Antoinette. She wasn't well educated. She had no knowledge of what was going on. Oh, and she never said 'Let them eat cake.' Apparently people have been accusing people of saying that for years."

Enjolras looked impressed.

"Clearly letting women go to school was a good thing," Enjolras said.

"School?" I laughed. "I didn't learn that in school. I just have way too much time on my hands."

I spent the rest of the day explaining to him the wonders of the twenty-first century.


End file.
